


Prompt Bill/Dipper Collection

by TheChronicLiar



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anxiety, Comedy, Dreams, Fluff, Genderbend, Horror, Human!Bill, Kid!Bill - Freeform, Kinks, M/M, Older!Dipper, Romance, Strangers in bed, possessive, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 40,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChronicLiar/pseuds/TheChronicLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of non-sexual (explicitly) Bill/Dip prompts off Tumblr. Also non-prompt ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's the real Monster?

Who's Really the Monster?

Dipper ran. That was all he could do.

Every part of him burn in pain as he pushed through the forest. Even breathing hurt enough to make tears come to his eyes.

Dipper glanced back to see the dark creature was still chasing him. Its yellow eye glowing with malicious intent. He wanted to scream or yell or something! But he knew it wouldn't help. It'd just get him killed. That's what he got from listening to that stupid Dorito. Come to the center of the forest, he said. It'd be fun, he said. Bull sh-

The root he tried to jump over, caught the tip of his shoe, sending him sprawling to the ground. Rocks tore into his skin as he skid to a halt. With a groan, Dipper forced himself to get up, only to have something grasp the back of his vest and lift him. He screamed as he reached for the ground desperately.

"Whoa, whoa, kid," came an all too familiar voice from above him. "Calm yourself."

Dipper froze, his mind slowly processing that voice. "Bill?" he questioned as he slowly looked up to see that glowing triangle.

"Bingo, Pine Tree!" The demon lowered him to the ground and flew around him, poking at the few scrapes he had. "So, what happened kid? You'd missed the meeting time!"

Dipper glanced around himself, ready to point out the creature that was chasing him, but saw nothing. There wasn't even a foot print! "Th-there was a…" he started as he frantically looked for the animal in some small hope that he didn't imagine it all.

"A what?" Bill asked impatiently. He looked at his blackened hand as if he was checking his nails for dirt.

"A monster," Dipper mumbled lamely. He had no proof. He probably did imagine it. His shoulders fell as he sighed. "I'm probably wrong. It could have just been my imagination."

Bill's eyes crinkled in amusement, unnoticed by Dipper. "I believe you kid. There are tons of beasts in this forest." He twirled his cane as he floated out in front of Dipper. "You should be more careful. You never know if one just decided to eat you," he stated as he gazed off in the distance.

Dipper stared up at Bill, pondering over the demon's words. "What do you-"

"Let's get you back to the shop, Pine Tree," Bill suddenly cut in. "You look horrible."

Dipper gave the demon a mock glare, but he knew he was right. He was covered in dirt and blood. "Yeah, alright."

Bill followed Dipper closely as the boy lead them through the woods, just as he did earlier.


	2. Dreams of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "dipper having dreams every night about a man with one eye and striking gold hair that get more and more real, him not telling anyone because he doesn't want to see crazy until one day hes wandering alone and sees bill in the flesh."

Barely a teen and Dipper was already moaning away in his bed as he tossed and turned. Alas, his dreams weren't the steamy type. They've been the exact same dream for the past six weeks. Every single one of them has been about a man. By now, he knew every detail of the man's face. Every curve, hair, crease, and line of this man's face was etched into his mind. And why? He had no idea.

At first it was just a blurred vision of the blond man's face, but now the man was in crystal clear view. It wasn't as stagnate as before, either. It seemed that every dream he had of this man ended up with Dipper chasing him through the woods. The man was always out of reach. No matter how far Dipper reached, he could never grasp the man's coat.

He didn't know what he would do once he caught him. All he knew was that he had to catch up somehow. And so he gave chase as soon as the man appeared. Twisting through trees, jumping over rocks and roots, he did what he could to keep the man within sight. He reached out, like he did so many times before, and his fingers brushed the golden fabric of the man's coat. Just a little more, his mind screamed, but before he could grab him, he shot up awake.

Breathing heavily, Dipper clutched his hands over his chest. His heart was racing hard enough to shake him. It took a while before he was calm enough to lie back down. He rolled his head towards Mabel's side of the room to see her sleeping peacefully. He closed his eyes, hoping he'd fall back asleep.

Sunlight started to fill the room and he was still awake. With a sigh, he forced himself out of bed and got dressed. If he was lucky he could get outside before Grunkle Stan put him to work. Energy filled him at the mere thought of being able to have a full day out in the woods without having to work in the shack. Grinning, he pulled on his shoes and slipped the journal into the pocket of his vest. He snuck through the house and was outside before anyone could stop him.

In a mad dash, he was in the woods breathing in the pine and doo smell that the early morning brought. There was a low hanging fog that covered the forest floor, but he could still see pretty well. As he was about to pull out the journal, movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Off in the distance there was a tall figure with gold on them.

His mind screamed at the familiarity of this. He had to pinch himself to see if he was still dreaming. "Ow," he mumbled as he rubbed his arm. He wasn't dreaming, but now his arm hurt.

Dipper slowly made his way towards the figure, watching every step, careful not to make any noise as he moved. He kept to the backs of trees, hiding himself. The closer he got, the more he recognize of the figure. There were no doubts in his mind who this was. He ignored any alarms that flared up in his mind as he got closer. He was only a few yards away when the man turned slightly. A large grin formed on the man's face before he sprinted off.

Used to the chase, Dipper ran after the man. It was different than in his dreams. It felt so much more real. He could feel the burn in his lungs, the jolting in his legs at every step…it was exciting. He could feel himself grin as he ran. He was probably going insane, but something about this just made him want this to continue.

Unfortunately, unlike his dreams, he started to get tired. He had no idea how long he was running, but he was starting to slow down. His arm reached out to the man, unable to reach him and panic set in. Even in real life he couldn't reach the man.

"Wait!" he called out desperately with his arm out.

The man stopped. Dipper couldn't be more shocked. He slowed down next to the man.

"Thanks," Dipper mumbled as he leaned over his legs, breathing heavily.

"No problem Pine Tree!" came an all too familiar voice.

Dippers breath caught. He looked up with his mouth hanging open. "Bill?" he whispered.

The man grinned as he looked down at Dipper. "The one and only."


	3. Tickle Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid/Bill and Tickles

Tickle Torture

"No," Bill said as threateningly as he could when he was backed in a corner.

Dipper stood on the other end of the bed with his hands held out, ready.

"NO." Bill's heart raced hard enough that he could hear it. Curse him for choosing to take a child's body for this 'slumber party'. His eyes darted around the room for any way he could get away long enough to transform back into his demon form. He dreaded the feel of those intrusive fingers as they dug into his sides. He could only hope Pine Tree wasn't as torturous as his sister.

In the moment of Bill's distraction, Dipper tackled the boy to the bed and began his attack. A cry for help escaped Bill before forced laughter erupted from him. "There is no one to help you," Dipper snickered as focused on Bill's sides.

Bill tried to curl up and protect himself, but Dipper was surprisingly strong as he kept him relatively still. "St-top!" Bill laughed as tears prickled at his eyes.

Dipper gave him a truly evil smile, making the dream demon worry for his life, but Dipper suddenly stopped. Bill gasped his thanks as he tried to regain the air his meat bag needed.

"I hate you," Bill whispered tiredly as he stared up at the ceiling.

The bed creaked next to him as Dipper laid down beside him. "No you don't," Dipper replied.

And he was right. No matter what the kid did, Bill couldn't hate him. Even if Dipper tickled him.


	4. Calming the Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Panic Attack (I hope I do it justice)

Calming the Panic

Out on the rooftop, Dipper had his knees drawn tightly to himself. It was past midnight and he could stop thinking about earlier. What if he didn't make it in time? What if he wasn't fast enough? What if it was him instead?

His heart started to race again, pounding in his ears. Images of earlier flashed in his mind. The car, Mabel, the screams…He felt hot. He tugged at his shirt, his hand shook, but he didn't pay it any mind. What about next time? What if he didn't keep a good enough eye on Mabel? She could get hurt again, and not with just a sprained wrist.

Thoughts of Mabel lying on the concrete, before he could save her. A whimper escaped him as he clenched his chest. Sharp pains filled his chest. It was getting harder to breathe. He knew exactly what was happening. It was another panic attack, which didn't help him in the slightest to know this. It kind of made things worse. Hopefully, he didn't fall off the roof. This day was already bad enough.

"Hi ya, Pine Tree!"

And the day just got worse!

"Hey, Pine Tree, what's shaking?" Bill cackled at his oh so brilliant joke.

He wanted to shout at that stupid Dorito man to shut up, but all he could do was curl into himself.


	5. Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this fluff? I don't know. Maybe?

Dipper groaned as a light shined on his lids. Tentatively, he opened and closed his eyes until he was able to see the wood ceiling of his room at the shack. It didn't help much with the headache that was steadily growing stronger. With a groan, Dipper raised his arm over his eyes only to hiss in pain as he jolted his wrist. He pulled back his arm to see dark bruises covering his wrists. He almost didn't notice the bite marks running down his arm. "What the hell?" he mumbled as he moved to sit up before a muffled scream escaped him. There was a burning on his chest.

He quickly sat up, ignoring the protest of his body and pulled back the blankets. Besides being bare to the world, he had a black filled triangle the size of his fist in the center of his chest. He touched it hesitantly, only wincing at the tenderness. It looked like a tattoo. It wasn't the only thing marking his chest, but it was the most perplexing. What the hell did he do last night?

He touched the marking again, noticing that the bottom half of the triangle was blocked out. It was frighteningly familiar to a point that he didn't want to believe it.

"Do you like it?" came a groggy voice beside him. Dipper looked over slowly to see a lanky man that was barely covered by the sheets on the bed. "I kind of like it myself, but it felt like it was done in a rush," the man continued.

Dipper more or less screamed like a girl as he crawled back on the bed, running into the wall and desperately pulling on the sheets to cover himself. The headache and pain in his body was long forgotten as he frantically tried to figure out what was going on, unfortunately his mind was blank.

The man just grinned. "There's no need for modesty, Pine Tree. You surely didn't have any last night."

Shaky hands pulled at Dipper's hair. "This can't be happening," his whined. Did he….DID HE?! He couldn't even think it.

"It happened."

"Noooo."

"Yes."

Dipper groaned as he fell to the bed and hid himself under the sheets. It wasn't fair. He couldn't remember a thing that happened last night, not that he wanted to…well… All he got were the aftereffects of it and he's not sure he had a good time from how sore he was. "Bill?" he called out.

"Yes?" Bill cooed. The bed creaked at Bill moved closer.

"What happened last night?"

It was a long silence before Bill answered. "Pine Tree! I'm shocked! How could you forget such a wonderful night?"

Dipper peaked through his sheets and glared at the man/demon. "Well sorry." He wasn't sorry.

Bill gave him an annoyed look before a grin pulled at the corners of his mouth. Dipper gave a high pitch squeak as Bill pulled him over, trapping him underneath his warm body. "I could always show you," he suggested.

Dipper could feel as his face turned red as his cheeks burned. This only made Bill grin more.

"So, what do you say, Pine Tree?" Bill teased as he leaned down, just inches away from Dipper's face.

"I-I-I-" He couldn't even get a sentence out with Bill so close. He didn't know what he want, but his body obviously did and that was all the answer Bill needed before pulling him into a heated, possessive kiss.


	6. Kitty Sneezes

Kitty Sneezes

Okay, today's the day. Dipper brushed off the dirt from his pants as he went over the list in his head. He can do this. He's old enough, he took a shower, and he's sure they like him. Nothing could go wrong. Except if they said no.

Today is the day that Dipper is going to ask out the newest employee at the Mystery Shack, Bill. He wasn't sure on the guy's last name, but it didn't matter much at the moment. He was going to ask him out, take him out on a fancy date, and maybe…His face started to flush at the mere thought of a goodnight's kiss.

With a parting grin in the bathroom's mirror, Dipper made his way downstairs and to the souvenir shop. There were only a few tourists hanging around and there stood Bill behind the counter. The light from the window made the man glow and if he wasn't handsome enough, he had that playful, perfect smile of his showing. It made Dipper's heart skip every time that smile was directed towards him.

Bill glanced his way before giving him a smile and waving him over. "What's up, Pine Tree?"

Dipper blushed lightly at the nickname, but kept himself calm. "Nothing much," he answered as he walked over. "You?"

Bill shrugged. "Oh, you know. Just planning on how to take over the world." He winked at Dipper, causing him to laugh. "So what's go you all cleaned up for?" Bill asked, looking Dipper over.

Sweat started to form in the middle of Dipper's back as he fought to stay cool. "Oh, well, ah…" He coughed in his hand and glanced at Bill to see him waiting patiently. "I wanted to ask you…"

Bill leaned closer to him, his eye was wide as if expecting something.

"If you-"

"Dipper! Smell these!" Suddenly his sister appeared in the window behind Bill and shoved a bouquet of flowers in his face. He didn't even have to push them away before she pulled them back. "Aren't they wonderful?" she sighed.

Dipper tried to answer but he breathed in sharply. He tried to stop the sneeze and failed. Out came that tiny, shaming sneeze.

"Awe, you sneeze like a kitten," his sister and even Bill cooed.

He glared at the two. "No I don't!" He knew he did.

"Yes you do," Bill teased as he rested his chin in his hand. He gave Dipper a big grin. "So cute."

Dipper glared harder at Bill before turning around and storming off.

"Hey! Pine Tree! What were you going to ask me?" Bill yelled after him, anxiously.

"Doesn't matter!" Dipper yelled back angrily as he stomped up the stairs.

Bill's shoulders dropped as he slouched in his chair. He heard the snickering of Shooting Star and shot her a glare of his own. "You know you ruined it," he stated.

"Ruined what?" Mabel said innocently, but Bill could read through it. Before Bill could even take his frustration out on the girl, she was already gone. Bill sighed, ignoring the customer that was ready to check out. He'd have to wait for Pine Tree to get the courage again…He was a patient man, but not that patient.


	7. Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KidBill OlderDipper  
> Bill is crying and Dipper must comfort.

Crying

With a can of Pitt, Dipper walked into the empty souvenir shop to close up when the door slammed open. He didn't even have time to register who it was before a gold figure slammed into his stomach. Luckily, he kept his balance, but unfortunately his soda covered the floor. He sighed as he looked down to see a mop of blond hair and a pair of thin arms wrapped tightly around his middle. He waited for the child to look up with his blindingly bright grin, but instead he noticed this kid's shoulders start to shake. "Bill?" he whispered.

A broken sob answered him.

Dipper could feel as something wet started to seep through his shirt. He wondered if Bill was licking him again, but another sob came from the boy when it dawned on him. Bill was crying. It hit him like a ton of bricks. Bill didn't cry. He never did when he was a demon and he surely didn't when he turned himself into a kid. Not even when he shattered his arm.

"Bill?" he asked in a higher pitched voice, he did not squeak. When the boy didn't answer and just pulled himself closer, Dipper looked around desperately for anyone. He wished Mabel was with him. She would know what to do. Maybe. At least she wouldn't be standing here panicking on what to do. Should he hug him? How do you comfort a crying demon in a child's body?

He hesitantly started to pat Bill's back. "Ah…there, there?" he mumbled. This only led to louder sobs and Dipper was sure the front of his shirt was now soaked with tears and snot. He had to force himself to calm down long enough to get a clue as to what to do. How would he treat any other child?

Dipper unwrapped Bill's arms from him, much to the panic of the boy, but was on his knees, pulling the boy to him before he could verbally protest. It only took a second before Bill was hugging him even tighter than before. His head was buried deep in the crook of Dipper's neck as he cried. "It's alright," Dipper whispered. He didn't really know if it was, but it felt like the right thing to say.

It was nearly an hour before Bill calmed down. It was night outside and Dipper's knees hurt. He moved them until he was sitting cross legged on the floor with Bill in his lap. "Do you…do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Dipper asked, looking away from Bill as he did so. He didn't want to pressure the demon.

Bill gave a shaky sigh. "It's just a side effect of being in a human child's body," he said, his voice hoarse from his crying. He rested his head against Dipper's chest. A hand clenched the front of Dipper's shirt tightly. "It broke down with the thoughts of you dying…" He sounded confused as he went on. "I don't understand why…I just…" It was silent until a soft snoring could be heard.

Dipper couldn't help but to stare wide-eyed at Bill, even though the demon couldn't tell. He didn't know what to be more shocked about. Bill sleeping or Bill being sad that Dipper is going to die eventually. Either way, it made him smile.


	8. Crushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has a crush on the new employee at the Mystery Shack, but he doesn't even realize it yet.

Crushing

Mabel was wrong. He didn't spend his entire time staring at Bill. And he surely didn't have romantic feelings for Bill. Yeah, Bill is a great guy. He's funny, listens to him, helps him out, and even believes him about the strange things that happen in this town. But no, he didn't like Bill like that. They were friends.

Yes, Bill was handsome. And he was not the only one that noticed. Dipper was sure that Bill was the reason they got more customers. The man was so charming that it practically gravitated people towards him. Even Stan liked him.

Okay, maybe he spends a lot of time with Bill. Pretty much every day. If Bill had the day off, he and Dipper had plans to hangout. Sure, he doesn't like it when he doesn't get to see Bill, but that's like how anyone would feel about their best friends. Yeah, he hasn't dated anyone since Bill started working here and neither has Mabel. Maybe Mabel had the crush. Ewe, that thought put a sour taste in his mouth. It's not like he is jealous or anything.

Dipper glanced over at Bill and caught his eye. Bill grinned at him before winking, as well as someone with one eye can. Dipper grinned, warmth feeling him. Yeah, he didn't have a crush on Bill. They were just really good friends.


	9. First Date

First Date

A couple's first day is usually something like going to the movies, dinner, or something like that. Something normal, but when you are dating a demon, 'normal' isn't something you should expect. Dipper had no idea what to expect when Bill asked him out earlier that day. It certainly hadn't been this. Next to him was Bill, human looking Bill, sitting comfortably in the movie theater chair drinking soda like a normal person. He even got them popcorn, though it had chocolate sauce all over it.

Dipper watched the demon warily as he ate some of the popcorn. It didn't taste horrible. He expected something different than a movie date. Where were the screaming heads? Or the deer teeth? This was just weird when considering who he was with.

"I know I'm gorgeous, even in this meat sack, but if you keep watching me you'll miss your human movie," Bill commented without even looking his way.

Heat stung his cheeks as he looked away from Bill. "Sorry," he mumbled. In return he heard Bill chuckle at him. As the movie started, he soon forgot all about the date and was entranced by the plot. The more the movie went on the more Dipper lost himself in it. It wasn't until the end of the movie that he looked over to see Bill staring intently at him, his face unreadable. Dipper looked away, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry," he mumbled when he realized he didn't so much as talk to Bill throughout the entire movie. "Movie bore you?"

Bill gave him a toothy grin before he ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about it, Pine Tree. I wasn't paying much attention to the movie anyways." He stood and stretched his lithe form as Dipper, as always, over thought Bill's words.

"I guess we shouldn't do movie dates next time, you know if there is a next time," Dipper mumbled the last bit.

Bill chuckled. "Of course there'll be a next time. Plus I like the movie dates." He started to walk through the aisle.

Dipper had to jog to catch up to the man. "But you didn't watch the movie," he commented.

"Well, that's because I was watching something more interesting."

It didn't take Dipper long to realize what Bill was insinuating. "Oh," was all he could say as his face flushed a bright red.

"It's not often I get an up close view of you, Pine Tree. I wasn't about to waste this opportunity," Bill said as he opened the door for Dipper.

The blush still hadn't cooled off his face. It only seemed to get redder at this point. A hand grabbed his chin and tilted his head up until he was looking Bill in the eye. He was close enough to feel Bill's breath on his face.

"Just like that look you have now," Bill whispered. "I would have missed it if I took my eye from you."

Dipper tried to say something, anything, but his mouth just moved soundlessly. His eyes glanced to Bill's lips and back up. Bill grinned and let his chin go. "Sorry, kid. I don't kiss on the first date."


	10. Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing

"Do it."

"No."

"Do it!"

"No!

"DO IT!"

"NO, Mabel!" Dipper yelled as he glared at his sister.

"If you don't do it, you'll have to do something worse," Mabel threatened as she leaned over the coffee table towards him.

Dipper rolled his eyes. There was nothing worse than being forced to do the lamby dance in front of her and his friends. Costume included. It is worse that when Uncle Stan made him wear that wolf boy outfit. "There is nothing worse that you can force me to do than that, Mabel," he stated with his arms crossed tightly.

"Oh really?" Mabel more or less screeched.

Dipper smirked. "Yep." He grinned even more as his sister glared at him. She would open her mouth every few moments to say something, but it would always end with her saying that it was stupid. He started to get worried when she kept this up for nearly ten minutes. Could she actually think of something? He forced that thought away, but something nagged at him from the back of his mind.

"I-I-I, ah, you…" his sister stuttered, causing him to hold his breath as he waited for her command.

The color suddenly faded from the room and a familiar triangle popped up between them. "Hello! What's up Pine-"

"You have to kiss BILL!" Mabel yelled, cutting off Bill.

"WHAT!?" Dipper more or less screamed.

Mabel grinned wickedly as she could, which wasn't much when she was trying not to laugh. "You have to kiss Bill now."

Dipper's eyes shot between Bill and Mabel. "Can I just do the dance instead?" he whispered.

Mabel shook her head. "No way, Bro-bro. You have to do this now."

Bill floated nearby, clearly amused by the antics of the twins. "Come on, Pine Tree. I don't bite. Much," he said.

"No," Dipper said forcefully.

Mabel glared at him. "You have to." She crossed her arms as she looked down on him.

Dipper stared back at her in disbelief, but she didn't waver. He sighed dramatically and got off of his bed. He dragged his feet toward the demon, whom had his eye bent in glee. He stopped next to Bill's side as he tried to gather any strength he had to do the deed.

"Come on kid, I don't have all day!" Bill taunted. When Dipper didn't move, Bill started to float away. "Man Pine Tree, never knew you're such a chicken."

Dipper grabbed the floating triangle and pulled him back. Without much thought and his eyes tightly shut, he pressed his lips against Bill's surprisingly warm self. He didn't exactly have cheeks. "There," he said as he pulled back. The moment he opened his eyes, he noticed something strange about Bill. He was pink. Which made Dipper go pink.

"Ooo," Mabel hummed.

Bill was the first to sober up. "Why are you so pink, Pine Tree? It was just a kiss," he taunted as if he wasn't the one that made the whole thing awkward to begin with.

Mabel burst out laughing as Dipper glared at Bill. "But you-"

He was silenced by Bill's hand. "Shh, it's okay. That was your first kiss wasn't it?" Bill cooed.

Dipper instantly backed up, bright red. "Well, ah…"

"Ha, ha, nope," Mabel giggled.

Bill seemed to stiffen, which was weird considering he was a triangle. "Oh?"

"Yeah, Mermando," Mabel whispered loudly.

Dipper groaned and buried his face in his hands. "It was reverse CPR," he grumbled.

"It sure looked like kissing to me," Mabel teased.

That just started a sparing war between the siblings. Neither of them noticed as Bill left them, heading for a nearby lake with a large waterfall.


	11. Spell Check Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finds Bill with the journal

An old ink pen scrapped against the worn yellow pages on the journal as Dipper quickly wrote down everything he could remember from the sludge beast incident that Mabel and he dealt with earlier that day. You would think that meeting a sludge beast would be exciting, but after a few minutes of it screaming as it tried to chase them, it kind of lost its appeal. It took five minutes for it to even move a foot. By the time they left the thing alone, Mabel had covered the creature in glitter and colored feathers, much to the creature's anger.

With one last note, Dipper closed the book with a sigh. Finally done. He stared down fondly at the journal that he had been writing in for the last four years. At times, he couldn't believe how long it's been, but now the journal was getting close to being filled. He slipped the journal into the drawer at his bedside. He glanced at Mabel to see her already asleep and decided to follow. Shutting off the light, he crawled into bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

It was maybe a few hours later before awoke to the sound of paper moving. He slowly opened his eyes to see the room was dimly lit. That wasn't right. He rolled toward the source of light to see a familiar triangle with the journal in his hands. Dipper gasped and sat up, startling the demon.

"Whoa, there Pine Tree," Bill said as he floated away from the boy, journal still in his hands.

"Give that back, Bill," Dipper threatened as he got out of the bed, stumbling when his foot caught his blankets.

Bill stared at him for a moment. "No," he replied. He opened the journal and started to flip through the pages.

Dipper tried to jump for the journal and even grabbed a bat to hit the journal out of Bill's hands, but nothing worked. The demon just floated above him, reading the journal. "What do you want?" he grumbled as he sat on his bed in defeat.

"Just checking up on you, kid. I missed out on your little adventure earlier and decided to catch up on it," Bill answered as he closed the book.

"Huh?" was all Dipper could say.

Bill rolled his eye and tossed the book back to him. "Well, I'll be going then, see ya Pine Tree!" And then he was gone.

Dipper stared at the empty space for a few moments before opening the book. With a flash light in hand, he looked through the journal. It looked fine, not pages missing or damage done. He got to the last entry and noticed some gold ink. He had to squint to read it. Bill had marked out 'sludge beast' and put some weird word in its place. Dipper could only guess that it was probably the name of the creature. Bill also spell checked and grammar check what he wrote, much to Dipper's annoyance. There was even 'ha ha' by what Mabel had done to the creature.

As curiosity rose, Dipper flipped back to his own earlier entries to see the same thing. There were short little comments throughout the pages that even made Dipper laugh. He didn't stay up the entire night reading through what Bill had put, but it was almost dawn when he fell back asleep.


	12. Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel forces Dipper on a blind date.

After much pestering from Bill, Mabel decides to set up Dipper up on a blind date. With Bill. Dipper doesn't know this and Mabel wasn't going to tell him because she was sure her brother would kill her. It's not like Dipper hated the dream demon. And how could Mabel say no to Bill he asked her so nicely? He turned into a cute little triangle all pink and sparkly…

"Mabel, are you sure about his?" Dipper asked for the billionth time as he checked his appearance, also for the billionth time. He looked nice with a pair of dark blue jeans and orange t-shirt on. It was a first date, so he shouldn't have to dress up all fancy like, especially since he was just going to an ice cream parlor.

"Sure am, bro-bro," Mabel answered. She pulled him away from the mirror and down stairs. "Come on, I need to get you to your date."

Dipper gave her a weak smile as she pulled him along. "Yeah," he whispered. "Date…"

Mabel stopped on the steps and softly smiled up at him. "It's going too alright, okay? You're going to have a good time and if you don't…well, you don't have to have a second date," she told him. "It's just a few hours," she insisted before dragging him down the stairs again. "Plus, you get ice cream."

Dipper chuckled and seemed to relax a bit. "Yeah, just a few hours with a stranger," he joked. "They don't have a white van, do they?"

A giggle escaped Mabel as she imagined Bill trying to lure Dipper into a white van with candy. "I don't think so," she said as she tried to calm down her laughter. She unlocked Grunkle Stan's car and they climbed in.

"So, who is this mystery person?" Dipper asked as he fidgeted in his seat.

Mabel bit her lip as she turned on the engine. "I wouldn't be a mystery if I told you." It was a monster of a time just to get him to agree to this without knowing who the person is. What was she going to tell him? It's your favorite neighborhood demon that just so happens to have a crush on you? Okay, maybe that would have been fun to tell him, but he would have never agreed to the date.

Dipper chuckled and looked out the window as she drove. It took a while before Mabel pulled up in front of the town's ice cream parlor. "Alright, bro-bro. They'll be on the right side, in the back with a top hat on," she told him as she unbuckled his frozen form. She fixed his hair before poking his cheek. "You're going to be late."

That seemed enough to get Dipper to snap out of his deer in the headlight state. "Yeah, top hat. Okay," he mumbled, shaking as he got out of the car. He stood outside the car, staring at the doors of the parlor.

"I'll be waiting out here for a few," Mabel said softly. "If you don't like them, you can run out here and we'll ditch them here."

Dipper turned to her and smiled. "Thanks." He gave her a small wave before walking through the doors. Instantly, he was surrounded by the freezing cold air of the place. The hair rose on his arms and he rubbed them awkwardly as he looked for a top hat. He wished he brought his coat or at least his hat. In the back corner, just like Mabel said, was a top hat peaking over a newspaper. As if the person felt his gaze, the newspaper dropped. It took only a second to recognize him. He quickly turned back to the door and shot a glare at his sister. Mabel had the decency to look away sheepishly.

With a sigh, he turned back around and started to walk to that snide, bastard Bill. He knew if he went back to the car, he'd not only be more pissed at Mabel, but Bill probably would do something unspeakable to him if he bailed . As he came up to him, Bill just grinned all the more. He actually looked pleased. That jerk. He pulled out the chair, letting it drag against the floor, making that annoying screech, before plopping down in the seat.

"What are you doing here, Bill?" Dipper practically hissed as he glared at him with is arms crossed over his chest.

"Why, I'm here for our date, of course," Bill said as sweetly as that demon possibly could.

"Why? What do you want?" Dipper grounded out.

"To be on a date with you, Pine Tree," Bill said a little less sweetly than before, but kept a somewhat strained smile.

Dipper laughed humorlessly at the demon before glaring harshly at him. "Don't give me that. What do you really want? To humiliate me? To get a laugh? I know you really don't like me, but isn't this below you?" he questioned. Bill actually looked shocked, but that didn't stop Dipper from continuing. "What are you planning to do? Get me to like you then break my heart?" He has been watching too many romantic movies with Mabel, but he wouldn't put it past the demon to try something like this. Bill watches the same movies with Mabel.

"I do like you Pine Tree," Bill tried with a small smile.

Dipper almost believed him. "No you don't," Dipper said firmly.

Bill's smile dropped and he just stared blankly at Dipper, void of any emotion. He just stared and stared. It got to the point that Dipper lost his nerve and looked away. Every time he glanced at Bill, there was that blank, yet intense look. It wasn't until one of the baristas walked over that Bill looked away.

The demon shot a bright, charming smile to the woman. "Hello, there," he cooed.

The woman blushed and smiled at him. "Hello to you too! My name's Mary and I'll be taking your orders," she said cheerily as she handed them each a small menu. Dipper looked over the list of flavors, which was a lot more than he thought there would be. Before he could even get through half the list, Bill pulled the menu out of his hands. "Today our special is the-"

"We'll take that," Bill said, cutting her off as he handed her the menus. "Two spoons please." He gave her a wide grin, which she returned.

"Alright! Anything to drink?" she asked as she wrote down their order.

Dipper opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted.

"Nope!" Bill answered happily.

"Okay, I'll have your order to you in a few!" she said before running off.

Once again, Bill returned to staring blankly at Dipper. The boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat before breaking the silence. "You know, I may have wanted a drink," Dipper commented.

Bill shrugged, his facial expression not changing. "You didn't want anything to drink," he replied.

That was true. He didn't, but he would have ordered something to keep him preoccupied for the rest of the night. He should have just kept his mouth shut earlier and dealt with the date. "You don't know that," Dipper grumbled.

Finally a smirk formed on Bill's face. A small smirk, but still it was noticeable. "Oh, I do know, Pine Tree." And just like that, the blank face returned.

Dipper mentally groaned at its return. "Would you stop that?" he complained.

Bill raised a brow and tilted his head, but his face remained remarkably blank.

"That," Dipper grounded out before groaning at how stupid he sounded. "Your face is so…" he tried to find the words to describe the blank state of Bill's face, but his mind was surprisingly blank.

"Unreadable?" Bill supplied.

Dipper glared, but begrudgingly agreed.

"Good," Bill said hotly.

His jaw dropped at the demon's suddenly hostility, which looked suspiciously a lot like a pout as the demon slouched in his chair. "Why are you acting like this?" Dipper asked, slouching in his chair as well.

Bill shot him a glare. "I wonder," he hissed.

It was a strained silence between them before it was broken by the cheerful Mary came over with a gigantic sundae. "Here, you go boys!" She put their spoons down. "Anything else I can do for you?" She smile at them both, but quickly noticed the tension. Bill didn't even smile at her as he did before. "I'll be back later," she said hesitantly as she retreated.

Oh, how Dipper wished he could retreat as well. Mabel was already long gone and…

"Aren't you going to eat?" Bill commented gruffly, still slouching in his chair. He didn't make a move toward the ice cream.

"Not unless you do," Dipper retorted.

With a swift move, Bill scooped a large spoon full of the ice cream and shoved it in his mouth. "There." He licked his lips, cleaning off the chocolate sauce that coated them.

When Dipper didn't move, Bill glared harder at him. Dipper gave a sigh and reluctantly grabbed his spoon and ate a bit of the ice cream. It was surprisingly good, not that he was going to let it show. He did take one bite after another, though. Shockingly enough, Bill started to do the same as well. With the small glances Dipper took of Bill, he could tell the demon was enjoying the ice cream much more than he was. It was kind of cut-No.

"So, you going to tell me what's got you in a bad mood?" Dipper quickly asked before his mind indulged in forbidden thoughts. He's seen Bill in his human form multiple times before. He shouldn't be affect by it now.

Bill paused mid bite. "And why would you want to know?"

Dipper shrugged. "I don't see any reason why you should be mad. I'm the one that got dragged into this," he answered. Mabel was going to get it when he got back.

The spoon clattered to the table, dumping the ice cream it held. Dipper looked up and locked eyes with a seething demon. "I shouldn't be mad?" Bill asked through clenched teeth.

Dipper felt himself scoot back in his seat, ready to run if needed. "N-no?"

Bill gave him a large, fake smile. "Oh, really?" With a flick of his wrist, Dipper's chair slammed painfully up against the table, almost knocking the wind out of him. Well, there went his escape, he thought sourly. He tried to push away from the table, failing.

"And why shouldn't I be mad?" Bill asked sickly sweet as a black haze leaked out from under Bill's eye patch.

Dipper looked hesitantly around the shop, hoping to see if anyone was noticing this, but of course everyone seemed oblivious to what was happening. "I-I guess you can be mad since your plan isn't working," Dipper conveyed.

This seemed to lessen Bill's anger, but it didn't make it vanish. "You could say that, but that isn't want I'm angry about."

Dipper groaned. "Then what are you angry about?"

"For someone who claims they are smart, you really are stupid," Bill grumbled.

Dipper blushed in embarrassment and anger. "I'm not stupid! I just can't see why you are angry!"

"Are you that blind?" Bill yelled as the room turned into shades of gray. His whole body gave off a distinct red glow.

"Apparently," Dipper answered sarcastically before he could stop himself, which was a bad idea as Bill grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him over the table to him. The remainder of the ice cream spilled all over Dipper's front, causing him to groan in discomfort.

Seething, nose to nose with the boy, he continued to yell. "Even Shooting Star was able to figure it out!" Not that the girl was stupid, but she was slower than her brother. "I even told you and you threw it back in my face, you brat!"

Dipper's brows drew in confusion. "When?"

Bill looked ready to kill him. "Plenty of times! I've even to you today," he exasperated.

Shaking his head, Dipper went over their conversations since the 'date' started. It took him longer than he would admit, but when he got it, he couldn't hide his surprise. "Oh…"

Bill's anger fell to a dull roar. "Oh is right, Pine Tree."

Dipper looked away sheepishly. "I…I'm sorry. I just…I didn't…"

Bill sighed and let Dipper go. The boy fell back into his seat, barely keeping himself from falling to the floor. "I guess it was too much to have you come to this date willingly," Bill sighed.

"I thought it was a blind date…so…" Dipper rubbed the back of his head. He glanced up to see Bill looking down at him sadly.

A snort escaped Bill as he sat in his seat, looking away from Dipper. "So that's how Shooting Star got you to come."

"Yeah," Dipper mumbled lamely. Just looking at the demon hurt. Yeah, the stupid triangle could be trying to trick him, but it felt so real. "Look, Bill I-"

Bill held out his hand, silencing Dipper. The demon stood up and made his way around the table. "I don't want your words, Dipper," Bill whispered, causing Dipper to flinch at hearing his own name. "I know well enough that you didn't want this. Let's just end this now," he said with a sad smile. He gave a tilt of his hat to Dipper before walking away.

Either it was blind stupidity or…well actually it was probably stupidity and not that he felt a need to help the demon, but Dipper rushed out of his seat and grabbed Bill by his arm before he could leave. "Wait," Dipper told him.

The look of confusion that Bill gave him made Dipper crack a small smile. "The night's not over with and um…" He bit his lip as he tried to keep his embarrassment down. "Do you want to go do something?" Bill's eye widened. "You know, if you want," Dipper said quickly. "I just need to change," he continued as he pointed down at his shirt.

An actual smile made its way to Bill's face. He snapped his fingers and the front of Dipper's clothes were clean and even their table was. There was also a small thing of cash on the table as well. "Well, let's get going, then!" Bill said as he grabbed Dipper's hand and pulled him out of the ice cream shop as the mindscape receded.

Dipper followed him, slightly amused. Against better judgment, he interlocked his hand with Bill's, making the demon smile even more. Even if this turned out to be a trap, he was going to enjoy it.


	13. Tears

Tears

Bill stared at the human child unsure of what he should do. Pine Tree was crying. Why? He had no idea. The kid just started watching the picture box and broke down. He looked for the source of the pain to make the kid cry, but there was nothing. There wasn't even anyone around to make him cry. Another sob escaped Dipper, making Bill jump.

How did humans even deal with the crying of others? It's not like he really wanted to comfort the boy, but he was no fun when he was crying. Replaying conversations he had with Shooting Star, he let out a wary sigh. The things she spoke of, were they even worth it? A sniffle came from the boy. They better be worth it.

Dipper sighed happily as the movie ended. The only time he could ever watch it was when the others have gone shopping. He wasn't about to let them know he cried every time he watched the movie. He turned off the TV and that was when he noticed the things piled up around him. There were tissue boxes, chocolates of all kinds, fuzzy blankets, scented candles, music, boy band magazines, sweaters, a giant, golden stuff cat, and an industrial sized load of glitter.

"What the…" he mumbled as he stared in shock. When did these things get here? Was…was Mabel crying? No. No, he would know if she was. Stan would have sent him to her if that was happening.

He picked up the large stuffed cat and chuckled. It was kind of cute, even if the eye looked like it was torn out. He carried it with him as he looked for Grunkle Stan or Mabel. Obviously, it must have been them who bought this, but he couldn't find them anywhere. He went back to the living room to see a familiar floating triangle. "Bill?"

Bill turned around, his cane twirling. "Pine Tree! It seems that my gifts have stopped your waterworks," he commented.

Dipper mouthed 'waterworks' as he tried to figure out what Bill was talking about before it hit him. Bill must have seen him watching the movie. A deep blush set on his face and he looked away, clutching the stuffed animal tightly. "Ah, yeah…thanks," he mumbled into the animal.

Bill's eye turned upward, pleased with himself. "No problem, kid."

Dipper didn't have it in him to tell Bill the truth. It could be that he was too embarrassed, but then again it could be because the demon looked so happy about it.

"Welp, I'll be going kid! Your Grunkle will be stepping through the door right about now!" he said before disappearing just as the door behind him opened.

Dipper turned to face his grand uncle and sister.

"Where did you get that, kid?" Grunkle Stan asked, clearly confused.

Before Dipper could answer, his sister squealed in delight. "That is amazing!" she ran up to him and was about to hug the stuffed animal before noticing all the things that littered the living room. "This is amazing!" She has claimed the glitter container as her own.

Grunkle Stan walked up to him, looking around. "You know what, I don't even want to know."


	14. Like the Movies

I'm so sorry. So, so sorry.

Like the Movies

It was just like those movies Pine Tree and Shooting Star watched. He had swooped down to save his little Pine Tree from those dangerous FBI agents. His hands were lit in blue flames as the FBI agents pointed their guns at him. They would do him no harm, but he, on the other hand, will harm them greatly.

Just as he was about to say something witty and absolutely charming for all to hear, there was a rustle in the tree above him. All four of them looked up just to see Shooting Star swing down on a…grappling hook!?

"Yoink!" was all she said as she caught her brother in her arm and swung them to safety.

It took a moment before Bill was illuminating a bright red. "Shooting Star!" he raged as fire coated him entirely. HE was supposed to save Pine Tree. HE was supposed to be the hero. HE was going to get Pine Tree's undying affection for saving his life. He could hear that girl giggle as he brother thanked her. Bill practically roared in anger, causing the two FBI agents to fly back and hit the side of the shack, knocking them both out. But he didn't care about that.

Bill stomped his way to the twins, his glare focused on Shooting Star. She had a knack for ruining all of his plans. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

Dipper looked at him fearfully, but Mabel just grinned like a little shit. She whispered something into her brother's ear, causing the boy to blush, but Bill didn't pay it much mind. He was already thinking up ways to get revenge without bodily injuring the girl.

"Hey Bill?" Dipper squeaked.

Bill quickly pushed away his anger to smile sweetly down at Dipper. "Yes, my Pine Tree?" he cooed.

The boy blushed a delicious red. "Come here," he mumbled while he motioned for Bill to lean down.

Bill did as told, truly curious until the boy pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks," Dipper said quickly before running to the shack to get Grunkle Stan to take care of the FBI agents.

Bill crouched there, frozen. His cheek tingled from where Pine Tree's lips once were.

"You're welcome," Mabel sang before she ran after her brother.

Bill stared after her in shock. Maybe he won't remove all the glitter within in the town now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahahaha


	15. You're Mine

You're Mine

It happened when he first left Gravity Falls. It started small at first, but it got worse until days before he left for Gravity Falls for the summer. Then it disappeared. Every time he left it got worse. He may have only seen that dream demon once or twice during the summer, but back home he saw him everywhere, even in the people around him. The coffee shop owner-Bill, the baby in the carriage-Bill, his teacher-Bill, mail carrier-Bill, and even Mabel was Bill at times! It was driving him insane! And the nightmares… The only peace he ever got was in Gravity Falls. Was this Bill's way of messing with him or was it his psyche finally breaking down? Mabel would joke about his psychotic break down, but he could see that she was just as worried about this as he was. That's why she would help talk their parents into letting them go visit Grunkle Stan earlier each year. This year, it wasn't even a day after graduation and they were already about to go to Gravity Falls.

"Bro-bro! Hurry up! We got to get moving before rush hour!" Mabel called from downstairs.

Dipper grabbed the packed bags at the end of his bed and ran downstairs. The twins gave a quick goodbye to their parents before jumping into the old car they were given a few years ago. The excitement to head back to Gravity Falls was pliable between the two. Mabel was excited over seeing her friends and Dipper's excitement was that his mind would soon be clear of Bill.

It took two days before they were back in Gravity Falls and barely any thoughts of Bill crossed his mind. His mind was finally clearing of that triangle. Dipper pulled up to the Mystery Shack and Mabel was out the door, running to hug Grunkle Stan who was standing outside waving.

Grunkle Stan chuckled as he hugged his grandniece back. "Good to see you too, kid," he said in his all too familiar gruff voice.

Dipper grabbed the bags out the pack and walked over to them. He gave the aging man a small smile which grew significantly when Grunkle Stan pulled him into the warm hug.

"Hey, kid," came Grunkle Stan's gruff voice above him.

Instantly, Dipper relaxed into the hug and held onto the man. It felt so good to be back. "Hey Grunkle Stan," he said, his voice muffled by the man's shoulder.

Grunkle Stan pulled back from the hug and smile down at the two before sobering up and giving them weak glares. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get your stuff upstairs and get to the gift shop. We'll have tourist any minute," he complained.

The twins chuckled at their grand uncle and gathered their bags. "Of course, Grunkle Stan," they said in unison.

Dipper entered the house and took a deep breath. It didn't smell great by any normal human standards, but to him…His face was nearly splitting from grinning so hard. This was home.

It was many long, painful hours before Dipper and Mabel made it back to their rooms. Their uncle hadn't worked them too hard, but with all the excitement of seeing everyone and the drive. The twins were ready to sleep the rest of the week away.

Mabel was the first to fall asleep. She was hanging halfway off her bed, still dressed in her clothes from earlier. Dipper was barely able to get her into the bed with the covers over her before collapsing on his own. Tiredly, he grasped the blankets and wrapped them around himself. He was able to kick off his shoes before sleep took him as well.

Darkness. That was all he saw. It calming, soothing even. He preferred dreams like this. They were completely different than the ones he had back home. Now that he was back in Gravity Falls, he wouldn't have to worry about any unwanted dreams about a certain demon.

"Aw, Pine Tree, I'm hurt," came from behind him.

Dipper gasped and shot around to see a glowing, human form of Bill. He's seen this man far too much lately. There he stood just as Dipper remembered the tall, wispy blond haired man that held such a dark, twisted grin that shook him to the core. Amusement twinkled in Bill's cold, black eye as he walked toward Dipper. His dress shoes clacked against the unseen floor.

"It's good to see you back so earlier this year, Pine Tree," Bill said with his arms open wide.

Dipper ducked away from the man as he went to hug him. "W-what do you want?" he tried to demand as firmly as he could and failing horribly.

"Is that anyway to treat a friend?" Bill pouted. The man swung out his cane, catching Dipper's arm in the hook.

"No, but I'll remember that the next time I see one," Dipper said as he pulled his arm away before the demon could get a good hold on him.

Bill laughed loudly with a gloved hand over his chest. "You wound me!" he teased.

"If only," he mumbled to himself. "Now, tell me what you are doing here, Bill," he ordered. It was enough to get the demon to stop laughing. The man floated over to Dipper with a grin.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Because you've never done this before," Dipper said honestly. "You usually leave me alone when I'm in Gravity Falls."

Bill nodded. "True, but this time it's different," he answered.

As Bill drifted around him, Dipper kept his eyes locked on him, defenses up. "How so?"

"Well, your human classes are finally over. You get to stay for good now," Bill replied before stopping in front of him. "I thought we should celebrate!"

Dipper looked at the man incredulously. "Do you seriously think I will stay here?" No matter how much he loved this town, he wasn't going to stay. He had college and family.

"Of course," Bill said seriously.

"No I'm not," Dipper said firmly.

This made Bill stiffen and his smile drop. Slowly, a small glare made its place on Bill's eye. "Yes you are." His tone left no room for argument.

"No I'm not," Dipper said irate. "I have a life outside of here. I'm going to college and-"

"No."

Dipper glared at Bill who returned it with full force. "AND I have family outside of this town. I will not stay here to be some, some toy for you."

"Oh, Pine Tree, you're not some toy," Bill cooed. "You're my favorite." He grinned, his anger disappearing for now.

"I don't care. I'm not staying here just because you want me to," Dipper grounded out.

There was a red tinge to Bill's eye, but it quickly vanished. "Of course you will. Or have you forgot what happens every time you leave?"

Dipper paled.

Bill grinned darkly. "It'll just get worse," he sighed. "I've been pretty lineate with you being gone for most of the year, but now you don't really have a reason to leave. It's more like you have a reason to stay," he chuckled as he moved up close to Dipper. He patted the boy's cheek, laughing as he flinched. "I've been kind enough to let you finish that horrible human schooling. You should be grateful."

Dipper backed away as he stared at the demon in horror. "You got to be joking!" His yelling only made Bill amused. "I'm not staying here!" Nightmares be damned. "I'm going to go to college and be happy! I'll forget about you a-a-and-"

Bill was nose to nose with him in seconds. Dipper gasped and tried to step back, only to find his back against the wall. "Boy, you are not going anywhere. It's been decided since that little deal of ours that you were mine," he hissed as he blocked Dipper in with his arms. "You will never forget me, Pine Tree." The whites of his eyes brightly glowed yellow as he stared down at Dipper intensely.

Dipper's heart thundered in his chest as he tried to look for anyway to escape. With his head turned away, Bill leaned down, his lips brushing against his quickening pulse.

"You're mine," Bill whispered in his ear, making Dipper shiver as the need to throw up grew. "You'll never be able to escape. I'll always find you."

Dipper took in a shaky breath as he felt tears slide down his cheeks. This couldn't be happening. He recoiled as a hand brushed away the tears.

"It's alright, Pine Tree," Bill cooed. "I'll take good care of you." Bill pressed light kisses up the side of Dipper's neck and onto his jawline. "You're mine after all."


	16. Late Bloomer

This one has an alternate ending cause I couldn’t decide between the two. Have fun!

Late Bloomer

Bill sat next to Wendy as she flipped through some strange lumberjack magazine. They were waiting on Pine Tree and Shooting Star to show up for their summer vacation. This time, the old man was picking them. Wendy has known the twins longer than Bill has, but he's had a few summers with them. Now they were seventeen, if he remembered correctly. He could only wonder how they looked now. Mabel hit puberty before her brother did. She was already a tall, curvy, beautiful young girl. Her brother on the other hand…Bill wasn't saying that Dipper was ugly or anything. He was a cute kid, but the only thing he got from puberty was height. He was skinny as a stick, high pitched voice, and completely clumsy. And when he was sixteen he had a terrible case of acne. The twins sent no photos over the school year, so no one had any clue as to how the twins looked. Bill doubted they changed much, but for Pine Tree's sake, he hopes that his acne had decreased.

Looking out the window he could see Stan's crap car pulling up. The wait wouldn't be much longer, he hummed. He didn't get to see them exit the car, but he did hear them when they came in through the front door of the house. Stan was ordering them to put up their things, much to Mabel's disappointment, but they did as told. Stan walked into the gift shop, shaking his head.

"What's up, Mr. Pines?" Wendy asked as she set down the magazine, showing some of her excitement at the twins' arrival.

"You'll see," was all he said before leaving and heading to the kitchen.

Bill watched as the man left, wondering what had him in such a state of confusion. He didn't dwell on it much as Mabel bounced into the room. She looked shapelier than the year before, well-aged with her wavy locks framing her. Her fashion was still centered on sweaters, though now they were usually sweater dresses with brightly color tights or leggings underneath.

"Hello!" she giggled as she ran up to them, hugging them both.

"Hey, Mabs. Where's Dippin' sauce?" Wendy asked as she gave the girl a tight hug.

Mabel grinned as she pulled away. "He's just putting his things away. He should be down any minute." There was the sound of thumps on the stairs and she ran to the doorway. Bill wondered what got this girl so amped up. "Here he comes!"

"Mabel, calm down," a deep voice said, followed by a chuckle. Not even a second later, a tall man walked through the doorway. "Hey guys," he said with a wave.

If Bill was holding anything, he would have dropped it at the moment. "Pine Tree?"

The man smiled as he looked away shyly. "Yeah?" he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

It was actually Dipper. This tall, filled out man with cheek bones-those cheek bones!- was Dipper? Bill's eye ran over him, trying to get every detail of Pine Tree to memory. Blue jeans, open red flannel shirt over a light gray tee, and even that same old worn out hat. He had really grown into his own. Even his wavy locks were neatly tucked under his ratty hat. He still had bags under those hazel eyes of his, but they were still bright as ever.

"Bill, you okay?" Wendy asked from beside him.

"Huh?" He looked over to see Wendy trying not to laugh. He looked back at the twins to see Mabel was the same way, but Dipper…He was staring at Bill intently. It caused Bill to gasp as a weird sensation came to his cheeks. He raised a hand to his cheek to feel it was oddly warm. Was he sick?

"Are you blushing, dude?" Wendy asked before letting out a small laugh.

He glanced at her before looking back at Dipper who was whispering to Mabel. Was he? "Why would I?" he asked. The girl just shrugged before walking over to the twins.

"Man, Dipper. You've grown up good," Wendy complemented as she hugged Dipper.

Dipper chuckled and blushed lightly as he hugged her back. "Thanks." He looked to Bill when Wendy let go. "No hug?" he asked with a small grin.

Bill chuckled and relaxed. This was Dipper, even if he looked different. "Shouldn't I be asking that?" he teased with his hands on his waist. "Shooting Star had no problem instigating the hugs." His high and mighty grin started to slip as Dipper started to walk towards him with his arms wide open. Bill stepped back and Dipper grinned. Before Bill could even think about running, Dipper pulled him into a hug, nearly lifting him off the ground. An undignified squeak came from Bill as Dipper pulled him impossibly closer.

"I missed you," Dipper whispered in the crook of Bill's neck.

Bill's face felt like it was set aflame. "Missed you too, Pine Tree," he said as he tried to give a hug back, but his arms were trapped at his sides.

There were several clicks and some cooing from Mabel before the pair realized that they were being photographed. "Mabel," Dipper whined as he released Bill and went to grab the camera from his sister.

Bill barely took notice of this as he was too preoccupied by the weird tingling sensation he had all over his body. It was…pleasant. He glanced at Dipper as the boy finally took the camera from his sister. He wanted more. It was almost as addictive as pain sensations.

(Okay, at this point I wanted to go about this two different ways, so this is the first one and the next one will be marked as well. It's basically two different possibilities of what could happen. Two alternate endings.)

"Dude, you should ask him out," Wendy whispered. Bill nearly jumped at her sudden appearance. When had she got so close?

Why would he ask him outside? He couldn't help but think over Wendy's suggestion, though strange, he could make it work for him. He gave a nod to the girl and she smiled widely. "Hey, Pine Tree!"

The twins froze. Dipper stood there with Mabel trying to climb him to get to the camera that he held over her head. "Yeah?"

"Let's go outside," Bill said as pointed to the gift shop's door.

Wendy snorted behind him, mumblings something about it not being what she meant, but Dipper seemed happy enough with the suggestion. "Sure," he said with a wide smile as he tossed the camera to his sister. Dipper hurried outside and Bill followed him, but not before sticking his tongue out at Wendy who was nearly on the floor laughing at this point.

"So, why'd you want to go outside?" Dipper asked excitedly. Pine Tree was starting to remind him of an energetic puppy.

"Red said to ask you out," Bill answered.

Dipper's smile dropped as his face turned a bright red. "S-she what?" Bill stared at Dipper confused. "S-so, you're asking me out?"

"Essentially, yes," Bill replied with a nod.

The grin returned on Dipper's face. Bill couldn't understand the sudden joy that radiated off the boy. Maybe the kid really liked being outside.

"So, we're going out now?" Dipper asked hopefully.

Bill looked around him and nodded slowly. Did puberty lessen a person's intellect? It would explain a lot of things. Maybe he could turn the clock back on Dipper.

"That's just…" Dipper started but couldn't get much out while smiling as brightly as he was. He pulled Bill back into a hug, similar to the one from earlier. "Thanks you," he sighed.

Bill chuckled and relaxed in the hug. He didn't understand why the boy was so happy, but this was nice.

(Alternate two.)

It took Mabel using her grappling hook before she got back her camera and was running out of the room. Wendy had left earlier when the old man had called her back in the storage room. Bill had taken the seat behind the register and was flipping through the strange magazine of Wendy's when noticed Dipper walk over and push himself up on the counter.

Bill glanced over the edge of the magazine to see Dipper staring intensely at him again. "Yes?"

A small smirk tugged at the corner of Dipper's mouth. "Nothing," he said, but continued to stare down Bill. It was kind of unnerving.

Bill shrugged and returned to the article over 'What Paid Are You?' Apparently he would look nice in some gold and black plaid. He'd look good in anything, but the article was right about his best colors.

There was a sigh above him. He looked up to see Pine Tree hopping off the counter. "I'm getting a soda, want one?" he asked nonchalantly.

Bill grinned. "Of course." Dipper nodded and left the room with his hands stuffed in his pants' pockets. Something was bothering his little Pine Tree. Could it be because Red wasn't here? That thought left a sour taste in his mouth. By the time Dipper came back with their drinks, Bill was straightening up a few of the items on the counter. Dipper walked up behind him and held out the soda around him.

"Here you go," Dipper said close enough that Bill could feel his breath against the shell of his ear.

Bill shivered and reached out for the cool can. "Thanks," he muttered as he took the can and set it next to the cash register. The heat the radiated on his back, moved back and Bill took that as his moment to turn around. He nearly jumped at the closeness. Dipper was barely a foot from him. "Pine Tree?"

Dipper only moved closer, setting his soda down before blocking Bill against the counter with his arms. "Bill, I…I," he started but groaned in frustration. He looked Bill eye to eyes as he tried to convey what he wanted to say. Bill stared back, missing the message completely as he was engrossed by the sheer intensity of Pine Tree's gaze. He barely noticed when Dipper cupped the side of his face. That was because the boy's face was suddenly a lot closer than before.

Pine Tree's eyes closed and a light pressure could be felt on Bill's lips, but as soon as it came, it went. Dipper pulled back so quickly that it made Bill stumble. "Sorry," Dipper mumbled before running out of the room.

Bill stared after him, absentmindedly touching his lips. It was the same sensation as earlier when he was hugged, but more intense. Maybe he was wrong about pain being better. A smirk came to his lips as he started to follow where Dipper went. He defiantly wanted more and he knew just where to get it.


	17. Soda

Kid!Bill and Older!Dipper! Cause I kind of like it that way.

Soda

"Bill, Bill no," Dipper sighed as he tried to stop the kid from pouring the soda in his eyes again. At this point, he's pretty sure Bill was just messing with him. "Doesn't that burn your eyes?" he asked as he took away the soda can and wiped the boy's face.

"Of course!" Bill answered with an all too wide grin.

Dipper sighed again as he shook his head. This kid was weird. Really weird. Weirder than he was, and that was saying something. "Let's try this again." He grabbed the soda can, but this time, he added a straw to it. Bill grabbed the can and glared down at the straw. "Now, you just suck on the end of it and it will come up."

Bill slowly raised his head to Dipper with a grin that made Dipper regret what he said.

Dipper blushed bright red as he quickly tried to correct the situation. "No, that is not what I meant," he said as he pointed an accusing finger at Bill. "Just suck on the straw and the soda will come in your mouth." He blushed even more, finding what he said to still be dirty. God, what was wrong with him?

Bill chuckled and drew the straw into his mouth, easily sipping the drink. "I know what you meant." He turned away and started to walk out of the kitchen. "You're the one being a pervert about it."

Dipper glared weakly at the boy as Bill disappeared around the corner. He didn't know how, but that kid was able to really get to him.


	18. Poor Flirting

Poor Flirting (Kid!Bill and Older!Dipper)

Bill internally cursed his host body. Why did he have to be so young? If he was just a few years older, may be this 'flirting' thing would work. He had recently attained a book of pickup lines that guaranteed him a date with Pine Tree. It seems to be failing him. Nearly every line either got him laughed at or reprimanded. Usually by Shooting Star.

Are those spacepants? Cause damn girl, that butt's out of this world! Laughed at.

There's a party in my pants and you're invited! Reprimanded.

If I told you that you had a nice body, would you hold it next to mine? Laughed at.

Is that a pine tree in your pants or are you just happy to see me? Mixture of both and Dipper leaving the room cause he was too embarrassed.

You be the ice burg and I'll be the Titanic. I'll come crashing down on you. Reprimanded.

Hey, sweet thing, do you come here often? Laughed at.

There's too much space in-between us, let's get close and personal. Laughed at.

And lastly, the one that is currently getting him reprimanded by Mabel was: Baby, I'm a rubix cube, the more you keep playing with me, the harder I get. Apparently, flirting with Pine Tree is fine, but not in a room full of adults that will somehow think Pine Tree is a pedophile. Which is ludicrous since he is vastly above the age required to sexual enjoyment.

"Bill, just try to understand. Dipper can get in a lot of trouble if people hear you flirting with him like that," Mabel said calmly as she gave him a small smile. "I'm all for your cute flirting with my brother, but try to save it until there is no chance of someone trying to send him to jail, okay?"

Bill pouted up at the girl, hoping for her to relent in some way, but she was steady. "Fine."

A second later, Dipper comes walking through the door, sighing. "The shop is closed up. No one seemed all that bothered by Bill's…flirting," he grimaced at the last part. "We won't know until later if anyone is going to start something, but I think we're safe." Dipper sat down on the couch and Mabel walked over and sat at the other side.

If anyone dare tried to put Pine Tree in harm's way, Bill would be sure to remove the threat. Bill came up the couch and crawled up in-between the twins. It was silent, painfully so. The air felt heavy, and it was even to the point it was bothering Bill. The boy looked up at Pine Tree's face to see how worn and tired he looked. He didn't like it. With a sigh, he stood up on the couch cushions and stood over Pine Tree. He leaned down and used the man's board shoulders to keep himself standing. Pine Tree looked up at him in confusion. He knew of an easy way to make him laugh, he's been doing it for the last few weeks.

"If I bite my lip, will you kiss it better?" Bill asked as sweetly as he normally would. Seconds pasted. Why wasn't he laughing?

Dipper's eyes slowly widened as a blush came to his cheeks. "Ah…"

Then came Mabel's laughter. She laughed so hard that Bill fell into Dipper's lap. Bill's eye darted between Shooting Star laughing to the point of tears and Pine Tree trying to hide his face behind his hat, but his red ears could still be seen.

"THAT IS THE BEST!" Mabel laughed out.

Bill laid there as he watched Pine Tree move the hat to glare at his sister.

"He so deserves a kiss," Mabel announced.

Bill perked up.

"No," Dipper replied quickly.

Bill sighed and fell back into the warm lap.

"Aw, come on, bro-bro!"

"No!"

From that point, a small argument between the twins began, leaving Bill to play around with the buttons on Dipper's jacket. Pine Tree had such a nice smell about him. It was almost enough to lull him to…

"I think he's asleep," Mabel whispered.

Of course he wasn't, but he was too lazy to correct her. The comfort and warmth that Pine Tree gave off was too alluring for him to be bothered by her.

"I guess he's sleeping here," Mabel continued. "You put him to bed and I'll call his parents."

He listened as Shooting Star left the room. Pine Tree sighed and shifted until he was standing with Bill in his arms. The sway of the walking was something Bill wanted to never end, but soon he was being tucked into a bed that was covered in Pine Tree's scent. His heart raced at the thought of Pine Tree joining him in the bed.

"You're really a hand full," Dipper sighed as he brushed back the boy's blond hair. Another sigh. "Goodnight," he whispered.

Bill thought that Dipper was going to leave, but then he felt something softly press against his forehead. It took everything in him to keep pretending to sleep. As soon as the kiss ended, the wood creaked as Dipper left the room.

…Maybe he should give that pickup line book a second chance.


	19. Disheveled

Disheveled

It was hot. It felt like Dipper would melt into a puddle on the floor, but still he shivered. Just a few feet away was Bill. The demon was feeling the effects of the summer heat as well. He'd already taken off his twin tailed coat and even untied his bowtie. And-Oh God, he was unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt. Dipper bit his lip to hold back his moans. If it wasn't so hot right now, he'd jump that.

"How can you flesh bags stand this heat," Bill groaned as he fanned himself with his hat. Sweat was starting to make his hair stick to his face in awkward ways.

"We do what we can to survive," Mabel grumbled from the floor. She had already changed into her bathing suit and was surrounded by fans.

"Well, warn me before another 'heat wave' comes. I'll go back to the mindscape," Bill announced as he unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves.

Dipper whimpered at the sight, gaining the demon's attention.

"What's wrong Pine Tree?"

Dipper shook his head. "Nothing," he forced out. He pushed himself off the floor and headed for the door. "Just going for a walk," he said quickly as he left the house. There was no way he would survive in there. He'd be better off facing the blazing sun.

By the time he got back, the temperature cooled down dramatically and he was sunburned.


	20. Practice Makes Per-Fuck

Practice Makes Per-Fuck (Been laughing at the title for like an hour. I'm hilarious!)

For that past few weeks, Dipper has been trying his hand at magic. It's has mostly been small things like levitation, but he really wanted to see how far he could push his limits. Flipping through the pages of magic book he got at the bookstore, which was strange that they would actually have a magic book with spells that actually worked. Okay, maybe it wasn't that strange, but definitely surprising.

As he flipped another page, he noticed something hastily scribbled down in the corner. "Triangulum, entangulum?" What the heck is this? "Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium…" Really, what was this? Was it some spell? He looked around the room for any sign of something changing, but there was nothing. "I wonder what it mea-"

A shock went through his system and he practically glowed. Panicky, his eyes darted around him as he was lifted off the bed into the air. SHIT. Whatever he casted, he had no idea how to stop it. He barely noticed as the colors faded from the room. By the time he did, he was dropped hazardously back onto his bed. "No, no, no," he mumbled as he searched the room.

He looked up just as a triangle formed above him. A lone eye opened up and there popped out Bill. His eye locked on Dipper and if that demon could grin, he would have at that moment. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Pine Tree! So, tell me kid, why'd you summon me?"

Dipper looked up at the demon, horrified at what he just did. "Fuck me," he muttered. He was an absolute idiot! He should have looked up the spell before casting it! Yeah, he didn't know if it was an actual spell, but it was in a damn spell book!

Bill's eye widened. "Really kid? That's what you summoned me for?" he asked, actually shocked.

Dipper looked up at him confused until it hit him.

"Really that desperate?" Bill chuckled. "Well, who am I to say no to that?" Dipper paled. "I won't even charge you! It'll be a treat for the both of us."

Dipper's mind screamed for him to run, but a blinding light erupted from Bill. As the light dissipated, a tall man stood where Bill once was. "BILL!?" The man just grinned.

"Let's have some fun with this, shall we?" Without a moment to spare, the man/Bill pounced on Dipper.

Dipper did not scream like a girl and try to crawl away from the man in the smallest desperation to save his virginity.


	21. Off to the Party

Off to the Party (Yay! My first one in genderbend and girlxgirl!)

"You look so beautiful," Billie purred as she looked over Dipper's form. The young girl was in a slimming black dress that came down to her ankles. The top wrapped around the back of her neck and was cut low in the back. The fabric had a light, gold dusting over it to give it that simmering effect with every move the girl made. "Absolutely gorgeous," Billie marveled as she ran her hands through Dippers long, wavy hair that she had down for the occasion.

Dipper blushed and looked away. "R-really?"

Billie paused in her viewing of the girl and smiled softly. She cupped Dipper's face and gently tilted her head back to her. "Of course," she said before brushing her lips against Dipper's painted pair. The girl shivered and looked up at her with clouded eyes. Billie pulled back and let her hands fall to her sides. "We best be leaving. We wouldn't want to be late." She held out her hand to Dipper and the girl reached out, interlocking their fingers together.

"I love you," Dipper whispered as she pressed up against Billie's side as they walked.

A large grin came to Billie's face. "I love you too, Pine Tree."


	22. Confessing

Confessing (Too the guest from the last chapter. I thought it would be okay, since it wasn't explicit, just really hinted loudly)

Another sneeze came from Dipper as he sat on the window seal, reading. Bill cooed at the sound. That boy did sound like a kitten. Even at sixteen, the boy was still adorable as he was at twelve. It was one of the main reasons he took on a human form. He wanted to be there, personally, for every little cutie moment. It was so much better than watching him through the mindscape.

A chair scooched up next to him from behind the counter and Mabel plopped down in it. "What's up, bubble butt?" she asked as she copied him, by leaning over the counter with his head in his hand.

"Just watching Pine Tree," he answered. Shooting Star had known of his little 'crush' on the boy since he came to work here. She has used it for her never ending entertainment, even getting Red to join in on the fun at times.

"You should tell him you like him," Mabel insisted for possibly the hundredth time this week. Actually it was the hundredth time.

Bill spared her a glance before focusing back to Dipper. "Any why should I?" he asked. Usually he would say no and ignore her, but in all honesty, he was getting tired of it.

"Well, for starters, you could be over there with him," Mabel answered.

Bill rolled his eyes. "I could walk over there just fine without speaking of my emotions."

Mabel pouted before sighing at him. "With him in your lap," she tried.

Again, Bill rolled his eyes. "I could still do that." Though, the boy would fight him if he tried that. The boy didn't exactly liked being picked up by him. Always went so red when he did.

"Without him fighting you?" she asked, voicing his thoughts. Bill turned his attention to her fully. This brought a wide smile to her face. "If you tell him how you feel, maybe then you get certain liberties. Hand holding, hugging, cuddling…kissing," she listed off with a smug grin.

"…How do I tell him?" Bill asked, giving in finally.

Mabel did a fist pump in victory. "Okay, first off, you got to woo him. Tell him things about him that you like, flirt. And once you got his attention tell him," she explained simply. If that didn't work, she still had her notes she would send cute boys that visited the shack. Luckily for Bill, they were all rigged!

Bill nodded and stood up from the counter. "Alright, thanks Shooting Star," he said before walking off toward the teen. Dipper noticed him quickly and shot him a smile. Bill smiled in return as he took a seat below the window seal.

"Hey, Bill," Dipper said as he closed his book.

Bill smiled. "You know, Pine Tree, you're not bad looking for a human."

Dipper's smile weakened as he looked at Bill confused. "What?"

"You're even a lot stronger than you look, with those twig arms," Bill continued.

"I ah…"

"And the way you freak out about everything is adorable," Bill grinned. "Oh, and how your voice still cracks when you get stressed, which is often."

Dipper was slowly turning red, either from embarrassment or anger, he couldn't really tell at the moment. There was movement across the room and he caught Mabel waving her arms. Signaling something about Bill. Bill likes…Oh. Well that explained a lot.

"…such a tiny cute butt," Bill continued. Dipper had missed whatever he said before that, but it didn't stop him from turning a flaming red.

"Ah, Bill?"

Bill paused and looked back up at Dipper. "Yeah, Pine Tree?"

"Are you flirting with me?" Dipper asked, anxiety ripping at him. What if he was wrong?

"Isn't it obvious?" Bill began to pout. Was he really that awful at flirting? He did as Shooting Star suggested. He listed a good many things about Pine Tree he liked.

Dipper's eyes widened slightly. "Really?"

"Yep," Bill said in all his confidence.

"Ah, um, thanks," Dipper mumbled while rubbing his neck. He looked to his sister for what he should do. It was obvious what she wanted him to do, but he didn't know if he should. Bill looked back up at him and Dipper finally decided. He grabbed the sides of Bill's head and kissed him. He pulled back to see Bill staring at him wide eyed and nearly as red as he was. "Ah, yeah…thanks." He grabbed his book and quickly left the room.

"I meant on the cheek!" his sister yelled after him.


	23. Meeting the Pines

Meeting the Pines (I don't think this is exactly explaining Bill to the parents…but I don't know if they would even tell their parents without the parents just laughing it off.)

Bill's eye watched as his little Pine Tree paced back and forth in front of him. It was adorable. The young man was in such a state of distress that Bill just wanted to scoop him up and tie him to the bed, but unfortunately they had guests coming to the Mystery Shack. And not just any guests that he would normally send off into the wood to get lost. No, these were the boy's parents. They were flying up to Gravity Falls just to meet their son's 'boyfriend'. Or at least that was what Mabel called him after she caught them in bed together. So now he had to meet these people and it made his poor little Pine Tree panic.

"Dipper! Mom and dad are here!" Mabel yelled from downstairs.

Dipper jumped. "I'm not ready for this," he mumbled as he started to tug at his clothes.

From the bed, Bill smirked. "Sure you are, kid," he said. "You've been practicing what to do since Shooting Star gave you the horrible news." He wasn't partial to meeting Pine Tree's birthing units, but he would suffer through it. His smirk turned a bit darker. And he would make sure to get compensated for his good behavior.

Dipper weakly glared at the demon and sighed. "We better get downstairs…no point on putting this off any longer." He stood there, frozen in the doorway.

Bill sighed and placed a hand in the small of the boy's back, leading him out of the room and down the stairs. "Take deep breaths, they're just your parents," he said coolly. Once they reached the living room, he noticed the supposed parents right off. Their father looked shockingly like Stanford when he was younger and just graying. He was also a lot less muscular and had no glasses. Smaller nose too. Their mother, on the other hand was a short, plump woman with long, curly brown hair that nearly reached her waist. Surprisingly enough, the two gave Bill a warm smile. Well, the father's was a bit more strained than the mothers.

"My, my," Mrs. Pines started as she walked up to Bill. She grabbed his gloved hands and gave him a bright smile. It made him want to run. "You are a cute one!"

"Dipper could do better," Mr. Pines muttered.

Bill glared at the man. How could Pine Tree do any better than him? Look at him! He was absolutely gorgeous! He was the perfect dream (demon) for any person.

"Michael!" his wife yelled appalled. She smacked her husband's arm lightly before turning back to Bill. "I'm sorry about that dear. Michael hasn't had enough sleep," she said. She leaned to him with a smirk. "He gets cranky so easily," she whispered.

"I heard that," Michael sighed.

Mrs. Pines rolled her eyes. "Bill was it?" Bill nodded, being surprisingly silent so far. "I'm Mary-Anne."

Bill gave her a charming smiled before bending over hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. "A pleasure," he purred.

"Oh!" Mary-Anne giggled as a light blush came to her cheeks. "I see why he likes you!"

Bill glanced around for Dipper to see him by his sister, pouting in the corner. Cute.

Suddenly, he was tugged by Mrs. Pines, over to the couch. "Sit, sit," she said as she rushed to a suitcase at the other end. "Now that my baby has finally got into a relationship, I can do what every parent dreams of!" She clicked open the suitcase.

"Shoot them?" their father grumbled.

Mary-Anne ignored him and pulled out several large scrap books. Bill now sees where Mabel gets it from. "I have so many embarrassing pictures to show you!" she squealed. She plopped down next to Bill and opened the book.

"Mom…what are those?" Dipper whispered, horrified.

His mother smiled sweetly. "Just pictures, sweetie!"

Bill grinned as he watched Dipper drain in color. Shooting Star was rolling on the floor in laughter. He looked down at the book to see Dipper in a strange, lamb like costume.

"Oh! And I got videos!" Mrs. Pine sung.

"Wonderful!" Bill smiled, actually excited to have Pine Tree's parents over.


	24. Handsy

Handsy

"Stop," Dipper sighed as Bill reached across the seat.

Bill paused with his hand still stretched out. "Why?"

Dipper sighed again. "I'm driving," he answered. It seemed that every time he didn't have his complete attention on the demon, he'd always try and find a way to gain it. And he always succeeded.

"So?" Bill said, moving his hand to Dipper's thigh.

"We could get in a wreck," Dipper answered. He grabbed the offending hand and moved it off his leg.

"Won't allow it," Bill replied, reaching once more.

Dipper smacked the hand. He knew Bill was right. He doubted the demon would allow a wreck to happen, but he wasn't about to start relying on Bill to keep him safe while driving. "Can't you wait until we get home?"

"Don't want too," Bill pouted as he rubbed his stinging hand. It didn't hurt, but he liked to make Pine Tree feel bad. Unfortunately, Pine Tree didn't even notice his ploy. Too busy driving, he thought sourly.

"Of course not," Dipper grumbled.

Bill reached again, but this time, grabbed something a bit more intimate.

Dipper squeaked and car jerked as he jumped. He shot the demon a heated glare as his cheek's flushed brightly. "BILL!"

Bill laughed, curling in on himself. "You should have seen your face!"

He growled and turned back to the road. "If you don't stop it, I'm pulling the car over," he threatened. He knew it wasn't much of a threat (actually a poor one), but that was the only one he could think off.

"…" Bill was silent for a few moments. "Sounds good to me," he finally said as he reached once again.

Ready for him, Dipper swerved the car, making Bill crack his head against the window. Dipper smirked smugly at Bill as he hissed while holding his head. He was about to tease the demon when flashing lights lit up the back window. Dipper groaned and pulled over.

Bill laughed loudly, still clutching his head. "I'm not helping you out of a ticket, this time kid."


	25. Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Paired with You're Mine. Kind of dark. Warning, possessive and suicide attempts.)

Changing (Paired with You're Mine. Kind of dark. Warning, possessive and suicide attempts.)

The bloodied knife slipped from his hand as he stared down at his wrist. It was healing. Again. No matter how deep he cut, it always healed. A broken sob escaped Dipper as he curled up on the cool tiles of the bathroom floor. No matter how many times he tried…

Cool, gloved hands gently grasped his arm lifting it up to a pair of equally cool lips. Dipper shivered at the light kiss. He hated this. He hated HIM. "It hurts me to see you like this, Pine Tree," Bill sighed.

He wished he had the strength to jerk his arm back, but it took a lot out of him when he healed. "Leave," he said hoarsely.

Another sigh escaped Bill. Dipper's body was shifted until he was lifted into Bill's arms. "I'll never leave you. The sooner you allow it to sink in, the better it will be for you."

He'd never accept it.

Bill carried him up the stairs to his bedroom where Mabel was sleeping peacefully in the bed across the room. Dipper envied her. She was leaving in just a few weeks and he was…he wasn't. He wasn't going to get out of this, was he? Another sob came from him as tears started to stream down his face.

Bill shushed him softly as he held him. The demon sat on the edge of the bed with Dipper curled in his lap. "It's alright," Bill whispered as he ran a hand over Dipper's back, soothingly.

Dipper hated how much the touch actually helped him. What was happening to him? He grasped the front of Bill's shirt and cried into it. "Why won't you let me die?" he cried, muffled by Bill's chest.

Bill stiffened. "Because you're mine." He hugged Dipper tightly and buried his nose into his brown locks. The boy relaxed as his eyes felt heavier. "Soon, you won't need rest right after getting hurt. You'll be able take anything without as much as a flinch." Bill actually sounded proud as he talked. He stood back up just to tuck Dipper into the comforts of his bed.

"What did you do to me?" he asked after he let out a yawn. He tried to keep his eyes open as he stared up at the demon.

Bill smiled and brushed Dipper's hair away from his forehead. "Nothing much. You'll figure it out when you stop playing games and look," he chastised. "Goodnight, my little changeling," he cooed as he pressed a kiss to Dipper's forehead, sending the boy off to the mindscape.


	26. Back Off

Back Off (I had to look up the Alpha/Omega stuff, sounds interesting. I don't do mpreg, but I sort of like the dynamics of the verse. Let's see what I can do.)

Bill glared across the room, practically snarling at the sight. How dare she?! Could she not tell that the boy belonged to him? Another Alpha was clearly flirting on his intended. He walked up to the two, easily wrapping an arm around Dipper's waist, at light blush coming to the boy's cheeks. This made Red glare at him. He grinned sharply in return. "Hey, Pine Tree," he said with a false happy tune.

Dipper smiled up at him. "Just talking with Wendy. We're going to the movies later," he announced.

Bill forced a smile as he tried not to glare at Red. "Really?"

"Yep," Wendy answered smugly. "After that, we're thinking about heading out to Lookout Point." Dipper blushed as Wendy smiled sweetly at him.

The entire need to play nice was thrown out the window at that point. "Like hell you will," Bill hissed. He wrapped both arms around Dipper held him tightly.

Wendy reached out and, with surprising strength, yanked Dipper to her. She held him flush against her. "Get over Bill, I got to him first."

"He's mine!" Bill growled. He grabbed Dipper, but wasn't able to yank him fully from Red's grasp.

"Mine!" Wendy tugged at the hold.

Continuously they tugged at Dipper until they were both shot in the face with water. They both released Dipper, wiping away the water.

"Grappling hook!"

They opened their eyes just in time to see Mable swing by, picking up Dipper, and breaking through a window. The twins fell to the ground, groaning, but Mabel quickly got back to her feet. Glass shards covered her sweater, but she smiled brightly. "MINE BITCHES!" she laughed manically. She grabbed her disoriented brother's hand and started to run away.


	27. Dressing Up

Dressing Up

Dipper flinched as her sister placed another needle in the dress. "Sis, I'm not going to stab you," Mabel sighed without looking up. She stepped back and looked over her work. All she need to do was stitch a few pieces together and it will be done. "Stay here, I'm going to go get someone for some advice," Mabel ordered.

Hopefully it was Wendy. She wasn't about to stand here in a dress while Grunkle Stan made fun of her. She glanced at the mirror on the wall. The strapless, dark green dress hugged her form nicely. It had a few ruffles in it along her legs, with a slit that came up to her knee. It was beautiful, there was no doubt about it and Dipper looked great with it on, but she didn't think she did any justice. Mabel would look great in it.

She twirled around in the dress, smiling as it spun around her. She almost missed hearing Mabel coming up the stairs, taking animatedly to someone. Dipper turned to the door as it opened to Mabel and "BILL?" she screeched. She hid her flaming face behind her hands, peaking at the newest employee through her fingers.

Bill stood there, mouth agape and eye wide. "Pine Tree," he whispered, amazed at what he saw.

Mabel smirked. "That's all I needed." She shoved the employee out of the doorway and slammed the door shut, locking it for good measure. "Thanks Bill!" she called through the door.

There was immediate banging on the door. "That is not fair Shooting Star!" Bill yelled angrily and somewhat desperately.

Mabel ignored him and walked up to her sister. "I knew I did good," she said to herself, practically glowing in pride.

Dipper just stood there blushing even more. "Mabel," she whined.

"Come on, sis, let's get you out of the dress," Mabel laughed.

"I can help!" Bill yelled through the door.


	28. Meeting the Ciphers

Meeting the Cipher Family (HAHAHAHHHAHAHA, wow)

"I think it's time the two of you meet my family," Bill announced while floating around the twins' room.

Dipper looked up at Bill confused while Mabel cheered. "Really?" she gasped.

Bill smiled, or at least that would be what he would do if he had a mouth. "Sure thing, Shooting Star."

Mabel squealed. "Are they triangles like you?"

"Yep."

Dipper looked between the two, worried how this will end up.

"So, you two in or out?" Bill asked them, eyeing them both.

"YES!" Mabel cheered.

Dipper sighed. "Sure."

Bill clapped, obviously happy. "Alright, you two stand right here." He was quick to move the twins in front of Dipper's bed.

"Are you going to teleport us?" Dipper asked warily.

Bill laughed. "Nope! They're already here!"

"Where?" Mabel asked, looked frantically around.

"Here!" Magic surrounded Dipper's bed and it was lifted off the floor. There, on the ground was a gigantic pile of Doritos. They pile just kept getting bigger, bags of all flavors fell to their feet.

"They've been living here for MONTHS. Heh, I'm surprised you guys never noticed," Bill commented. "Don't be shy, say hi!"

Mabel giggled out a laugh while Dipper stared in amazement. He knew Bill was a little off…but wow. He grudgingly greeted Bill's 'family' just to keep the demon happy.

Bill started to laugh, rolling in the air as he did so. When Dipper asked him what was funny, he just waved him off, saying it was a family joke.


	29. Damsel in this Dress

Damsel in this Dress (Kid!Bill Older!Dipper)

Dipper wondered what his life was coming to. He was currently tied to a tree outside after being shoved into one of Mabel's old poufy, too tight princess dresses. He even got a tiara. And a cone hat, thing. Out in the field were Mabel and Bill. Bill was dashing, brave knight that has come to save the annoyed Princess Dipper from the evil workings of the Mabel. Dipper wasn't sure as to what Mabel was dressed as. She had a witch's hat, dragon tail, cat whiskers, and some other things on that really made no sense at all.

"Get back, you monstrous hag!" Bill yelled while banishing his wood sword impressively. "Return my princess and be gone!"

Mabel cackled. "Never!" She clashed her own wood sword against Bill's. "The princess is mine!"

Dipper applauded Mabel's ability to actually sound completely insane at that moment. He watched as Mabel and Bill went through a remarkable sword fight. Just when he believed that Mabel would win, Bill kicked her legs out from underneath her.

"Plead for life and I will spare you. Fight again, and I'll show no mercy," Bill said with his sword at the base of Mabel's neck.

The girl barely held back her laughter. "Oh p-please, Knight Bill! Don't harm me!"

Bill grinned and pulled back her sword. "Remember my warning, beast," he said before running over to Dipper with a large smile.

Bill quickly untied Dipper's bindings, causing Dipper to sigh happily. "Thanks," Dipper muttered as he rubbed his aching shoulders.

"Now for the Princess to kiss her knight in gratitude!" Mabel called out from her on the ground.

Dipper shot her an annoyed grin and was about to tell her off when Bill started to tug on his dress. He inwardly groaned as he looked down at Bill's wide eye.

"We have to finish the story," Bill said with such innocence that Dipper almost believed that they boy could be that innocent.

Dipper shot him a 'not going to happen' look.

Bill pouted. "Come on, just on the cheek," he said, tapping his cheek for good measure.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Mabel chanted.

Dipper let out a loud sigh. "Fine." The two let out small cheers. He rolled his eyes and knelt down beside Bill. The boy had his cheek held out and Dipper leaned down to kiss it. Just before his lips touched Bill's cheek, the brat turned so that their lips connected. Dipper quickly pulled back, only to have Bill's surprisingly strong hands grab his face and kiss him again.

"Ooo!" Mabel cooed.

Bill pulled back with a bright smile as Dipper blushed deeply. "Through this kiss, I have claimed the princess as my own! We shall be wed at dawn!"

"BILL!"


	30. Not Everything Ends Happily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Death in this one

Not Everything Ends Happily

What was he supposed to do? This probably the first time in a long time that Bill had no idea what to do. It wasn't like he could heal the human. He was far too gone for that.

"B-bill?" the boy called out his name before coughing. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah?" Bill whispered as he floated down beside the boy.

"I'm…I'm going to die, aren't I?" the boy stated more than asked.

Bill's eye roamed over Dipper's broken form. He had a bad run in with one of the more vicious beasts out here. He only got here in time to keep the blasted beast from finishing the job, but it had done enough damage. "As far as I can tell," Bill answered.

Dipper gave him a hollow smile as tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. He took in a shaky breath before giving a small laugh. "P-pretty p-pathetic, huh?"

Bill shrugged. "I've seen worse," he replied honestly.

He gave a bloody grin. It wasn't as hollow as before, but it slowly dropped as he looked up at the canopy above them. Bill leaned up against Dipper's side with his legs drawn up against him. He looked anywhere but the boy. "Bill?"

"Yes, Pine Tree?" Bill's voice was almost too soft for the boy to hear him.

"I-I don't want to die," Dipper whispered as he gave a choked sob.


	31. Hair Play

Hair Play

Dipper scribbled out another wrong answer. This code was a lot harder than he thought it would be. It was even harder with Bill continuously running his fingers through his hair. He tried to ignore the lull that the fingers scrapping against his scalp gave him, but it was getting harder. His eyes were getting blurry…and heavy.

Thump.

Bill chuckled Dipper finally fell asleep at his desk. He continued to comb his fingers through the boy's wavy hair before taking the lock and twisting them into the braid form that Shooting Star had showed him. Placing another bow at the end of a braid, he looked down at the code Pine Tree had been spending most of the day on. It was the puzzle he had left for the boy a few days ago. At the rate he was going, Bill doubted the boy would ever figure out the puzzle. And he put so much thought into it!

He finished up a few more braids into Dipper's hair before taking the notebook. He quickly filled many of the slots, leaving a couple letters out so that the boy felt he somewhat solved it. Honestly, Pine Tree over thought it, but what did Bill expect the boy to do?

FHII EMS YGJJE YD?

Wi_ y_u _arr_ _e?

He set the notebook back down and placed a kiss against the boy's temple before leaving the room. Hopefully, the boy would be able to figure it out now.


	32. Be Gentle

Be Gentle (KidBill, OlderDipper) (I should not be left alone in my thoughts)

Dipper had no idea how to describe exactly what he was seeing. There was Bill…standing on his bed with one hand on his hip and the other in his hair, striking a familiar pose that he's seen countless times in certain magazines. That wasn't exactly the odd part. The kid was wearing a cream colored slip as a nightgown.

Bill fluttered his eyes at him as he smirked. "Be gentle," he whispered breathy as a light blush came to his cheeks.

Dipper groaned as he smacked his forehead with his hand. "Bill…why?" He didn't get an answer, unless the kid giving him a kissy face counted as an answer. He sighed and went over to the strange boy. "You know, Mabel's not going to be happy when she sees you in this," he commented.

"This isn't for her eyes to see," Bill smirked.

A small blush came to Dipper's face, but he quickly suppressed it. Bill's said a lot worse to him than this. "Get out."

"No," was Bill's immediate reply.

Dipper sighed and in a quick sweep, he picked Bill up in his arms and out of the room.

"You know, when I said 'be gentle' I didn't mean this gentle. Hell, I don't be gentle at all," Bill said as he laid content in Dipper's arms.

Dipper looked down and smirked. "I'm not going to be gentle at all." Slowly, Bill's face formed to shock than hope and pure joy. Dipper almost felt bad for what he was about to do. Coming up to Mabel's door, he turned the knob to see his sister laying down with a magazine.

"Hey bro-bro," she said with a grin. That grin slipped when she noticed Bill. "Whoa…a little naughty there, Bill."

Bill started to fidget in his arms as realization dawned. Dipper tightened his hold as he walked to Mabel's bed.

"Wait, is that my slip?!" Mabel yelled as she recognized the makeshift nightgown.

Dipper dropped Bill on the bed and was out of the room before Bill could even think to follow. He closed the door behind him.

"You little shit! Those are expensive! I thought I lost that one!" Mabel's anger could be heard very easily through the door.

Dipper tired hard not to laugh. Someone ran to the door and hopelessly pulled at the handle, but Dipper didn't let it budge.

"Pine Tree, open the door! She's going to kill me!" Bill cried from the other side.

"No can do! You got yourself in this mess!" Dipper yelled back.

"Are you…are you wearing my underwear?!" Mabel screeched.


	33. Accident

Accident

It was by complete and utter accident that Bill even found the sketchbook. He wouldn't have even bothered with it if he hadn't found it under one of the floorboards in Pine Tree's closet. He knew the kid had something hidden in there, but not this.

On the cover clearly written: Dipper's Don't Open. Well of course he has to open it now!

Drawing after drawing filled the pages. Most of them were images from the woods of people in the town. There were several pictures of the beasts in the woods in remarkable detail. In rushed penmanship, there were notes along the sides about each animal, plant, and person. It was surprising, but it wasn't what had him blushing bright red.

Closer to the end of the sketches were a few pictures of, well, him. He expected maybe one or two of him. He didn't expect ten pages, back to back of him doing various things. There was one of him cleaning the shop, handling a customer, dancing with Red, sleeping (how the kid got that, he'd never know), and heck, even one of him eating! It was odd and kid of flattering. The kid really knew how to get his good side. He read each of the little side notes. They mostly only told what was happening in the picture.

He flipped to the last page to see the one drawing that really made his heart clench. It was him smiling. He did that a lot, but this looked really…he couldn't explain it. The smile looked…innocent? When had he smiled like that? He looked for the note that was sure to be attached and read the mess of words.

Mabel said it again. I don't know why he smiles like this every time she says he likes me, but I kind of like it. It makes him look nice.

His ears burned as he read this. His face never felt so hot. He faintly heard the door down stairs slam open as the twins got back from the store with that old man. He quickly put the book back and piled the things back in the closet. How was he going to face Pine Tree?


	34. Stuck Together

Stuck Together (KidBill OlderDipper)

Mabel laughed. She laughed loudly. Honestly, she had to give the kid credit. He was relentless. No matter how hard Dipper tried to tell the kid no, he kept coming back. It was cute, in a weird twisted sort of way. Not even five minutes ago Bill had asked her for some glue after Dipper started to flirt with Wendy and ignored the boy. She really should have seen it coming.

Bill's hand was glued to Dipper's butt. Well, the back of his jeans, but still. "He touched the butt," Mabel giggled as Dipper started to realize he couldn't get Bill's hand off. He was so red!

And Bill, oh he was grinning like the little shit he was. He was smiling up at Wendy with a victorious grin. "Mine," he said clear as day, causing the few tourists and Mabel to laugh. Even Wendy was trying hard not to laugh.

"This isn't funny Bill!" Dipper yelled as he tried in vain to remove the offending hand off his backside.

"Of course not! I am stacking claim so Red here doesn't get any ideas," Bill said with a pout.

When Wendy started to laugh, Dipper slouched in defeat. "Come on, let's get your hand unstuck or something," he grumbled and he sort of dragged Bill with him out of the souvenir shop. "I can't believe I'm being sexually harassed by a kid."


	35. Late Bloomer Ending Two Part Two

Late Bloomer Ending Two Part Two (If that makes any sense)

Bill quickly followed the teen out of the shack and had to run to catch up. "Hey Pine Tree?" he called out.

Dipper spun around, shocked to see Bill had chased after him. "Bill? What are you-" He didn't have a chance to finish his question before Bill jumped in his arms and hand his mouth firmly pressed against him. He made a sound of shock, but quickly wrapped his arms around the demon. He's kissing me, he's kissing me, he's kissing ME! he mentally screamed. When Bill started to pull back from his lack of movement, Dipper was fast to follow the warm lips and hungrily capture them.

Bill hummed, pleased as he pressed back. He had no idea that humans felt this while in contact with one another. His body was alight in tingling sensations wherever he came in contact with his Pine Tree. Sure, he's touched other humans, but they never left the sensation on his body like this. It was like fire. When Pine Tree started to pull back, Bill whined and tried to pull him back. He wasn't nearly satisfied as he wished to be. Pine Tree stared at him with his skin all pink and his pupils dilated. It was a good look for him.

"Bill, why did you, ah, kiss me?" Dipper asked awkwardly as he tried to keep eye contact with the demon, somewhat failing near the end.

Bill stared at him for a long moment before shrugging. "I wanted to." His answer was simple and true. But also not what his Pine Tree apparently wanted to hear.

"Yeah, of course," he sighed as he moved completely from Bill's arms. He noticed Bill's confusion and winced. "Look, Bill, I…ah I really um," he sighed loudly as his face turned a darker shade of red. "I really like you," he forced out.

Bill frowned. "I like you too, Pine Tree." Why else would he be working at this dump?

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Not like that, I mean romantically." He sighed again as Bill only looked more confused. "It means I want more than just this," he said as he waved his hands between them. "I don't want it to be some fling, I want…" he trailed off. He glanced at Bill only to turn beat red at the man's complete shock on his face. "I-I-I want to be able t-to know your mine," he said weakly. "To go out and do stupid things, yeah and, I don't know." He kicked at the dirt as he waited for Bill to say something before he decided to run away like he really wanted.

Let it be said that Bill rarely was ever at a loss for words, but it seemed that his Pine Tree had the ability to rob him of his words several times today. He didn't know how to react. Of course he has been confessed to multiple times, but none of them had been from his Pine Tree, well until now. His. How long has that been happening? He nearly jumped when h- Pine Tree started to talk again.

"I know this is stupid, okay?" Dipper grumbled as he shifted awkwardly. "But I really like you, but if you want me to back off or go away I can-"

"No," Bill cut in.

"Huh?" Dipper looked up before it clicked as to what Bill said. "Oh…o-okay." He tried to keep himself from looking pathetic and get pity from the demon, but damn. It hurt. At least he had a lot of practice being let down.

"Why do you look like I burned your journal?" Bill asked as he watched his Pine Tree look ready to break. It caused a strange twisting in his chest. He didn't like it.

Dipper snorted humorlessly. "Honestly, I think that would be easier to deal with," he sighed.

"I don't understand you, boy. First you tell me you love me and then you go on to say you'll leave and when I tell you not to, you-you look ready to break!" Bill yelled, irritated. "You don't even wait for me to answer before spewing nonsense."

A small bit of hope filled Dipper as Bill complained. "So, you don't want me to leave?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course not!" Bill said as he crossed his arms. He had to deal with the boy leaving for most of the already. He wasn't about to give up his summer with his Pine Tree just because of this.

"Oh," Dipper whispered as a smile grew on his face. "Okay, I won't."

Bill gave a short nod. "Good." He let himself relax as he gazed up at the young man. "Now, I don't know much of your human romance customs, but I'm willing to try this 'dating' thing I hear Shooting Star and Red talk about," he continued, feeling elated as Pine Tree smiled wider.

"I-I-I! Wow! Really?" Dipper asked him as he practically vibrated in excitement.

"Yes," Bill answered. "As long as I get more of those kisses."

"Deal," Dipper grinned.


	36. The Substitute

The Substitute

Being at college, Dipper expected to see a wide range of students and teachers, unlike in high school. He knew pretty much anything could happen. And by anything, he meant normal things, not 'dream demon from Gravity Falls has come to substitute your history teacher's class'. This was not by any means normal. It didn't help that all over the board was covered in facts about Quinten Trembley, the 8th ½ President.

What was even worse, the first few rows of the class were taken up by people, some of which weren't even in this class, just so they can watch the new substitute. Dipper grumbled, knowing that his seat was taken, not that he would sit in the front now that a certain demon was teaching. He marched up the stairs with a giggling Mabel close behind him.

"To think, he was serious," Mabel laughed as she sat down beside her brother. A few days ago over the phone, Bill had mentioned that he would be visiting their school, saying something about how he doubted the capabilities of their teachers.

"Of course he was serious," Dipper groaned as he glared at the back of that stupid demon's head. He honestly thought Bill would have visited them like a normal person. No, the demon had to come and take over another teacher's job. "Do you know what happened to Mrs. Nickels?" he asked with a sudden dread filling him. That woman never missed class.

"Heard that she's visiting her younger sister," Mabel answered calmly.

Okay, that was a good excuse, though he wouldn't put it past Bill to have something to do with it. "I still don't like this," he whispered as he slouched in his seat.

Mabel laughed. "Maybe it won't be that bad?"

"And maybe Waddles will sprout wings and fly?" Dipper replied sarcastically.

"Never know," Mabel shrugged. "We've seen crazier things."

That was true.

Finally, Bill seemed to finish his amazingly accurate drawing of Trembley before he turned around and gave a bright smile. "Hello class!" His eye scanned the class quickly, only to pause at Mabel before locking on Dipper. He gave a 'wink'. Dipper's face turned pink as he tried to glare at the man, but it turned out to look more like a pout.

"Now, you may call me Mr. Cipher. I will be taking over for Mrs. Nickels until she returns," Bill announced as he walked the desk and sat on top of its edge. "After roll call, we will start the lecture." He pulled out a clipboard with the roster on it and clicked the top of the pen. "Alright, Amanda Anderson?" And so the roll call started. He even listed off the people that didn't even take the class that were just sitting in, much to their shock. It wasn't long before he got to their names.

"Pine Tree?" Bill called out.

Dipper flushed bright red as he glared at the man. He refused to go by that here.

"Pine Tree?" Bill sang as he looked directly at Dipper. "If you announce yourself, you'll be counted absent," he warned sweetly. He mockingly made a show of looking for Dipper, causing a few of his classmates to laugh.

Still Dipper remained silent.

"And such a perfect attendance record," Bill sighed as he moved his pen to the paper. "Such a pity."

Dipper clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth together as he glared at the demon. "I'm here you-"

Mabel quickly covered his mouth before he blurted something he might have regretted. Bill grinned victoriously up at Dipper as his classmates laughed at his expense.

"Glad to see you have joined us, Mr. Pine Tree," Bill said with a serious that made Dipper's blood boil. "But from your acting out, I would request you see me after class." Bill gave him a grin and Dipper gave him a muffled reply. Mabel still hadn't moved her hand, which was probably a good thing now.

"Now, where was I?" Bill muttered as he looked down his list. "Oh right, Shooting Star?"

"Here!" Mabel yelled out before giggling.

After that, the class was long. Learning about Quinten wasn't a problem, it was actually interesting, but Bill was constantly getting interrupted by questions either asking if this guy was real or about his personal life. Bill was obviously getting irritated by both, but he kept calm by telling them that Quinten was indeed real and he dodged the personal questions with easy. By the time class ended, he was forced to stay in the room by Mabel until the other students left.

"Alright, I'm ready to see you Mr. Pine Tree," Bill said from his desk with an air of an aristocrat around him. "That will be all Mrs. Shooting Star," he said as he waved off Mabel.

Mabel gave a curtsy in return before running off, leaving her brother to his fate.

Dipper grumbled something obscene as he walked down the steps to the desk. "What do you want, Bill?"

Bill wagged his finger at him. "You are to call me Mr. Cipher, young man. I am a respectable teacher."

"Respectable teacher my ass," Dipper murmured under his breath.

Bill grinned. "Maybe later," he said while winking at him. "That is if you behave."

Dipper rolled his eyes, but gave a small laugh. "What are you even doing here?"

"I told you why," Bill answered. He sat down in his desk's chair. "I will say that this teacher was pretty good, but she had no idea who Trembley is!"

"Most people don't," Dipper shrugged. He sat back on the top of the front desks and swung his legs.

"No excuse." Bill rolled his chair over to Dipper and smiled up at him. "So, how'd I do?" he asked as he looked up at him expectantly.

"Besides the part where everyone's going to call me Pine Tree now, pretty good," he said reluctantly.

Bill gave a small cheer. "Does this mean we get to do kinky student teacher stuff now? Like the stuff in Monster's little books?" he asked as he rested his cheek against Dipper's thigh.

"Her name is Grenda, not monster," Dipper sighed. He reached out a carded his fingers through Bill's hair. "And no, we are not going to do that now."

Bill pouted as he leaned into the touch.

"But…maybe later. That is if you behave," Dipper grinned.


	37. Forever Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: So I rewatched the episode with the Manotaurs today and got to thinking about how they said Dipper would NEVER become a man. Could you write something where Dipper stays a cute young twink forever, and Bill absolutely loves it?

Forever Young (I chose to keep him as a boy when the curse thing would have be effective)

Dipper stood in front of the mirror as he looked over himself. Nothing has changed. He groaned as he walked away from the mirror and to his room. Nothing has worked. He still was trapped in his twelve year old body. He's twenty-five! This shouldn't be like this. He's supposed to be big and muscular. A man! But here he is, still a child.

"Hey, what's wrong, Dippin' Sauce?" Bill asked when Dipper came into the room. He was already immersed in the comfort of their bed.

"Nothing," Dipper sighed as he crawled up in the bed and laid down next to the demon. He curled up around Bill's waist, pressing his face into the man's side.

"Aw, Pine Tree, you go upset over the Manotaurs curse again," he cooed as he picked his favorite human up and put him in his lap. "It's been years now! You should be over it."

"I know I should," Dipper whined. "But, I don't know, I'd like to be a man, you know?"

Bill shrugged. "Not really. I'm a triangle usually."

Dipper rolled his eyes and smacked the demon lightly. "Yeah, well it sucks."

"I don't see why. You're so adorable," Bill cooed as he rubbed his cheek against his hair. "And I wouldn't be able to hold you like this."

"I'm not adorable," Dipper chuckled. "Maybe if I was an adult I'd be able to hold you like this?" he hinted.

Bill paused in his cooing in thought. He suddenly picked Dipper up and placed him beside him before shifting back into his triangular form. "No you can hug me," he replied before snuggling himself into Dipper's lap.

Dipper laughed as he hugged the demon. "That's not what I meant!"

"I know," Bill replied. "But I'm not about ready to let you lose this form yet. Maybe in a few years, we'll break the curse or something, but for now, let's sleep."

Dipper sighed, but nodded. "Yeah, okay. I've waited this long, what's a few more years," he agreed as he turned the nightstand light off. He carefully tucked himself and the demon under the covers before going to sleep.


	38. Bill's Knight

Bill's Knight

"Help me! Help me!" came a strange, sort of feminine yell from a floating triangle in a poufy pink dress.

Dipper sighed as he stepped out in front of the dramatic demon, wearing his shining suit of armor, that really was just some clothes and cardboard Mabel painted silver. "Don't worry, Princess Cipher, I am here. Your ever faithful Pine Tree," he announced in a monotone voice.

"Oh Mr. Pine Tree!" Bill said with a fake southern accent as he swooned into Dipper's arms.

Dipper sighed again as he held the demon in one arm. He pointed his cardboard sword and pointed it at Mabel who was dressed in a purple dragon costume. "Stay back, you monster. Or I will be forced to fight you," he grumbled out. How did he keep getting forced into these things?

The dragon costume shook as Mabel tried to keep her giggles down. "Y-you can't stop me! I am an all-powerful dragon! Roar!"

"I'm sure you are," Dipper muttered.

Bill elbowed him. "That's not your line," he hissed.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "You will be stopped. I will not let you put a hand on the beautiful, perfect, and the best thing that ever happened to me. Princess Cipher is too good for your hands," he said as his face turned red at the words. Seriously? Why did Bill want him to say this crap? He glanced down at the triangle to see it was glowing a light pink and looked very pleased with himself.

"Pine Tree, you're so forward," Bill said coyly.

"For you my dear, anything?" The words felt horrible in his mouth. This was worse than Mabel's fanfictions. "Now dragon, face the wrath of my journal!" He held out journal three.

"Nooooo, not the journal!" Mabel cried out.

"Yes, the journal," Dipper replied. He opened it to the marked page Bill wanted him to read from and started to read aloud the same spell the demon wrote down. Light came from the pages and shot at Mabel. "Mabel!" Dipper yelled out worriedly as the light hit her.

As the light dissipated, Mabel appeared unharmed, but the dragon costume was destroyed. "You have broken my curse! As a reward I will bare witness to your marriage!" Mabel cheered as if she knew what the spell did the entire time.

"Marriage?" Dipper mumbled. He didn't remember any of that in the script.

"Yes, now keep reading," Bill ordered while pointing at the book. .

Dipper looked at the demon warily and glanced at the spell. He read it silently, quickly recognizing it as a binding spell. "Hell no."

Bill floated out of his arms and put his hands on his 'waist'. "Finish the play, Pine Tree."

Dipper shut the book and started to stomp away. "There is no way I'm letting you trick me into marriage, Bill! Ask me like a normal person!"

"Maybe I will!" Bill yelled back angrily.

"Good!" Dipper yelled before shutting the door to the shack.

"Dang! We tried so hard on that plan too!" Mabel whined.


	39. Glasses

Glasses

Mabel hurried to the door as insistent pounding shook the entrance. Knowing who it was, she opened the door and smiled down at the blond, dark skinned boy with the strange eye patch. "Hey Bill!"

Bill nodded to her. "Shooting Star," he replied as he walked into the house. "Where's Pine Tree?" he asked as he looked around her into the living room. He frowned when he saw it lacking the young man.

"Upstairs reading in his room," she answered, snickering at his pout. "So, what's your plan today?" Bill rarely came to the shack without a plan to woo her brother off his feet. She had full confidence in the kid succeeding, but not until he was a bit older.

Bill gave her a wide grin that barely contained his excitement. He dug through his pocket and pulled out a small bottle with pink liquid in it. "Love potion. I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner, but one sip of this and he'll love me."

With a hand over her mouth, Mabel barely held in her laughter. She knew there were weird things in Gravity Falls and there probably was a love potion somewhere out there, but that looked like one of those colored sugar waters that they would sell in the shack. "Well, good luck with that," she forced out.

Bill nodded, confidence practically seeping from him. He raced up the stairs to Pine Tree's room, knowing that it would be easy to get the teen to drink the potion with how fake it looked. If he had to, he'd slip it in his drink.

When he came up to the door, he knocked a lot lighter than he did earlier on front door. "Come in!" was Pine Tree's immediate reply. Bill pushed open the door to see the teen on his bed, bent over a book.

"Hiya! Pine Tr…ee," he trailed off as the young man looked up.

"Hey Bill," Dipper said with a small smile, pushing up his dark framed glasses.

Bill just stared. His mouth hanged open as he took in the sight. He had never seen Pine Tree wear glasses before. It was so…He breathed in harshly as a flash of heat hit him. He was really hot, practically sweating.

Dipper noticed how flushed Bill looked and moved to get off the bed. "Bill, are you okay?"

Bill jumped at Pine Tree's question. "Y-yeah," he said with a forced laugh. "I'm fine!" His voice got really high as his mouth dried out. "I'm just going to leave," he squeaked. He quickly turned around and ran straight into the door jam.

"Bill?" Dipper asked as he stared in shock at the strange behavior. Well, stranger than normal.

"I'm fine!" Bill yelled as he ran out of the room. He ran down the stairs and past Shooting Star who also carried a worried look.

"Bill, what's wrong?" she yelled after him.

"Got to go! Just remembered something!" he yelled before rushing out the front door. He didn't calculate Pine Tree's ability at seduction. Was he trying to catch Bill on fire? He'd have to better plan his attack for next time.

(He may or may not have came back to the shack the next day with eye patches on both eyes, shouting something like "Try to seduce me now, Pine Tree!", much to the confusion of just about everyone.)


	40. Arguing

 

**Arguing**

                “Bill, would you just stop it! Why are we even fighting about this? I was just talking to a friend!” Dipper yelled as he shoved Bill away from him. “What’s your problem?”

                “My problem?” Bill asked darkly as he glared at Dipper. “YOU were the one that left me to talk to your so called _friend,_ ” he hissed as he jammed his finger at Dipper’s chest.

                Dipper swatted the hand away. “I’m pretty sure we didn’t have any plans today,” he retorted.

                Bill was practically growling.

                “Plus, it’s not like I have to hang out with you all the time. I have a life outside of you,” Dipper continued. Why did this feel like some sort of argument couples had? If he didn’t know better, he’d think Bill was jealous.

                If he wasn’t before, Bill was growling now. Blue flames licked at his hands as the white of his eye flashed red. He moved in close until they were nose to nose. “Shut your mouth, kid before you get hurt.”

                Dipper pushed back against the nose, feeling his own nose bend awkwardly. “Make me,” he said as threateningly as he could.

                Bill’s eye darkened frighteningly before flashing back to its normal state. He smirked somberly. “Fine,” he bit out.

                Dipper looked at the demon warily, about to bolt when Bill grabbed the back of his head and pressed his lips against his. He was stunned and couldn’t even think about kissing back before Bill pulled back and looked at him smugly. Dipper looked at him with wide eyes as his face slowly started to burn. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but it came out as some strange squeak. He quickly covered his mouth and ran out of the room as Bill laughed obnoxiously.


	41. Video Games

**Video Games**

                Teach Bill how to play video games, they said. It’ll be fun, they said. Maybe you’ll actually beat someone for once, Mabel said. Dipper glared at the TV screen as Bill beat him for the billionth time. It was like this with every game they played today. Bill always won. It didn’t have to even be games for the demon to be good at it. He was even good at cooking and he didn’t even have a mouth!

                Dipper groaned and tossed the controller away from him, causing Bill to snicker knowingly. “Dude, seriously, what are you _not_ good at?” he whined. He glanced at the floating triangle to see him staring.

                Slowly, Bill’s eye tilted upward in amusement. “Poor, Pine Tree,” he cooed as he floated over him. He looked down at Dipper heavy lidded. “If you really want to know what else I’m good at, I’ll be more than happy to show you tonight.” Bill’s voice lowered, sending a rush of heat throughout Dipper’s body.

                Dipper looked away as he frantically tried to control the blush that covered his face. “I, ah, um…” he tried to make a retort, failing horribly.

                Bill chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes, Pine Tree,” he said as he started to float away. “See you tonight!” With a flash he was gone.

                “Wait,” Dipper cried out weakly, his hand shaking. Dear God, what had he gotten himself into.


	42. Bad Hair Day

**Prompt:** Dipper gets a dumb haircut to piss Bill off.

**Bad Hair Day**

Bill looked ready to cry when he saw Dipper take off his hat, showing him his new haircut. "W-why? You're hair," he whispered pathetically as he floated down to Dipper's head. All that glorious, soft hair… gone. "Why?"

"You know why," Dipper hissed. He didn't want to cut his hair, but it felt like the only way to get his point across.

Bill's eye slowly widened in realization before narrowing sharply as he turned flashed a bright red. "You did this because I took a few of your MEASLY JOURNAL PAGES?!" he roared as he change fully red.

Dipper made sure to stand his ground as he glared up at the demon. "They might be 'measly' to you, but they were important to me!" he yelled back.

The red faded from Bill's form, but he still held his glare in place. "They were wrong, Pine Tree. There was no point in having them," he stated.

"It's trial and error. I need to keep them in case I start doing the same thing the author did," he insisted. He didn't want to mention that there were probably invisible ink messages all over those pages. He wasn't about to lose valuable information just because Bill didn't like it.

"That doesn't mean you have to butcher your hair into, into  _that,_ " Bill spat while pointing to Dipper's head in disgust.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "It's called a buzz cut."

"I don't care what it's called, get rid of it," Bill demanded. "Better yet, I'll get rid of it." His hand burst into flames as he moved over Dipper's head. Before he could even come near the short hair, Dipper was already moving out of his reach.

"No," Dipper said firmly as he glared at Bill. "You give me back the pages, exactly how they were before, and I'll let you do what you want with my hair."

The flames didn't diminish in Bill's hand as he stared him down. He had to force himself to keep eye contact with Bill, but the longer Bill stared, the more he lost his nerve.

"Deal."

"Huh?" Dipper said, shocked at the word uttered from the demon.

"I agree to your terms, Pine Tree," Bill said as he snapped his finger.

The journal glowed briefly from Dipper's bed. He was quick to check the contents and was glad to see the pages back where they belonged. That was, until he fell over his eyes. "What the…" He ran his hand over it.

It was hair. Lots of it.

"BILL!" He had to force his way through the mound of hair before he could see Bill looking down at him amused.

"You said I could do anything I wanted with your hair if I gave you back your pages," Bill was quick to point out. "I thought you'd look good with long hair."

"Bill, the hair is to my KNEES," Dipper hissed as he tried to control the wavy monster of hair. He had no idea how Mabel dealt with it.


	43. Goodbye

**Prompt** : Bill has a bad day because of something and dipper tries to cheer him up but most of the things dont work that well and bill somehow feels a bit worse than before.

Kid!Bill Kid!Dipper

**Goodbye**

Bill watch solemnly as his Pine Tree desperately tried to cheer him up with gifts of human soda and those strange fizzing candies. To even going as far as to let him read the journal, but not before strictly telling him that he wasn't allowed to keep it. Even now, being wrapped up in the warmth of the boy's arms, Bill couldn't pretend to be happy. It ached to force a smile anymore. All he could do was wrap his arms back around his Pine Tree and try not to watch as the time above the kid's head plummet. He probably had a few more days left, but they weren't enough. They would never be enough. He wasn't ready to say goodbye.

Dipper wordlessly hugged Bill tighter as he felt something wet seep through his shirt. "It's going to be okay," he whispered, running his hand through Bill's hair. He was actually surprised to hear a choked sob come from Bill.

"No it won't be!" Bill yelled into Pine Tree's shoulder, coming out muffled. He frantically pulled Dipper closer, clawing slightly at his back.

Dipper winced, knowing his back was going to be scratched up tomorrow. He opted to staying silent as he ran a hand over Bill's shacking back. That was all he could do. Maybe in a few days, Bill and him could go out on a monster hunt. Maybe that would cheer him up.


	44. Strange Comfort

Prompt: A crying Dipper and a confused lil bill trying to comfort him with all the things because he doesnt know the kind of emotion of a human that well? Trying to hug him or does something on accident that makes dipper laugh?

I think you're talking Kid!Bill. Or at least that's where I'm going.

Kid!Bill Older!Dipper

**Strange Comfort**

Bill hated seeing Pine Tree cry. It wasn't nearly as cute as it was when he was still a kid. Now, it just gave Bill a hollow ache in his chest. He walked up to the side of the bed where Pine Tree laid, with an arm over his eyes. It did little to hide the tears that slid down his red cheeks.

Honestly, Bill had no idea how to deal with this. He was used to causing the tears, not comforting them. He's seen it done, of course, but he's never practiced it. Taking a deep breath, he climbed up on the bed and stood over Pine Tree, waiting for any sign that he knew he was there. The young man didn't even move. With a sigh, Bill fell against Pine Tree's chest, earning a pained grunt.

"B-bill?" Dipper mumbled as he looked down at the blond boy that was successfully wrapping himself around his torso. "What are you doing?"

"Shush, Pine Tree," Bill reprimanded as he rested his head against Pine Tree's collar. "I'm comforting you, what does it look like?"

Dipper blinked owlishly at him. "Oh," he whispered lamely. "Thanks."

Bill shifted uncomfortably as his cheeks reddened. "J-just hurry up and get better."

Dipper chuckled, noticing as Bill's ears turned red. "Yeah, I can do that." He put one arm across Bill's shoulder, actually enjoying the boy's hug for once.


	45. Feelings

**Prompt:** Hey, uh, I don't know if you're still doing prompts- but if you are, could you pretty please write demon!Bill realizing he has romantic feelings for Dipper and not knowing how to deal with it? <3

He doesn’t deal with it well at all. (Older Dipper)

**This Feeling**

                Bill paced, well floated, back and forth above the shack as he thought of recent, horrifying news. Shooting Star was a monster. An awful, evil witch bent on making his life chaotic. How dare she bring it into the light? He was perfectly fine being ignorant for once. On that note, chanting ‘you like him’ over and over wasn’t very nice either. Just because he gave the boy a couple floating heads and maybe a collection of deer teeth doesn’t mean he’s in love with the boy! By human standards it would mean quite the opposite.

                “Hey Bill!” came from behind him.

                Bill screamed, clawing at a nearby tree as he climbed up it.

                “Whoa, Bill, you okay man?” came a familiar chuckle from below. Bill looked down to see Dipper smiling up at him. “You’re turning pink, dude,” he commented.

                Bill looked down at himself to see he was indeed pink. This didn’t prove anything. He coughed awkwardly in his hand as he forced himself to revert back to his original color. “What are you doing here, Pine Tree?” he asked as he floated down to the young man’s height, flicking at the trucker hat playfully.

                Dipper snorted as he fixed his hat. “You tell me. Mabel sent me out here saying that you wanted me,” he replied.

                _Oh, I do_ , something whispered in the back of Bill’s mind. He waved off the thought as quickly as it came. “Did she?”

                “Yep, told me you had something to say,” Dipper said as he rubbed the back of his head and looked at Bill sheepishly. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

                Bill floated there silently as he stared at the boy as he debated finding Shooting Star and showing her why she shouldn’t try playing match maker on him. The more he stayed silent, the more he got to enjoy Pine Tree squirm. A cute little blush came to his round cheeks, making Bill anger toward Pine Tree’s sister vanish.

                “Well?” Dipper grumbled.

                “Don’t get your panties in a bunch, kid,” Bill finally said, twirling his cane. “I just wanted to see if you wanted to go check out this zombie elf I found a few days ago.”

                “Zombie elf?” Dipper asked, intrigued.

                “Yep,” Bill said as he shrunk down and sat on Dipper’s shoulder. “Weird little creature. Trying to make presents out of rotting flesh.”

                “Gross,” Dipper shuddered. “So, where’s it at?” he asked excitedly, glancing at the demon.

                Bill pointed his can to the right. “Just keep walking that way and you’ll see him with his little gifts scattered around.”

                “Awesome,” Dipper said before running off where Bill pointed.

                Bill hung onto Dipper’s vest as the boy ran. “So kid, did Shooting Star tell you anything else?” he finally asked.

                Dipper slowed to a stop and looked over at the demon. “No, why?” he asked, quickly looking away.

                “Aw, Pine Tree, you’re a terrible liar,” Bill teased. His good humor dropped when a blush grew on Dipper’s face and to even his ears. “Pine Tree…?” He reached out, placing a hand on his warming cheek.

                Dipper pulled his hat down to cover his eyes, but did not pull away from Bill’s touch. “It was nothing,” he mumbled. “Let’s just go find the zombie elf, okay?”

                “What is it?” Bill insisted. He didn’t know why he was pushing the boy to tell him. Maybe it was to confirm if he should make sure to get revenge on Shooting Star. Or maybe it’s because he wants to know why whatever Shooting Star told him was making the boy so embarrassed.

                Dipper pushed back the hat and glared weakly at him. “Come on, Bill,” he whined. “It’s doesn’t really matter. She was just being stupid.”

                “Then it should be easy for you to tell me,” he pointed out.

                Dipper sighed loudly. “Fine,” he groaned. “She just said you liked me liked me.” His face was cherry red at that point.

                Slowly, Bill started to glow a faint pink.

                “Bill?”

                “Ha, ha…” The laughter started off with a few chuckles before becoming hysterical.

                “Bill?” Dipper called out as Bill floated from Dipper’s shoulder and grew in size.

                “Well, we better get going if you still want to see that zombie elf,” Bill said as soon as his laughter quieted down.

                Dipper stared up at the demon who refused to even look back at him. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked as he looked at Bill worriedly.

                “Why wouldn’t I be?” Bill asked in return. “It’s not like your sister is an evil little thing bent on making my life harder,” he said with his voice slowly getting higher pitched as he talked.

                “Ahhh…” Dipper had nothing to say to that. He couldn’t even force himself to be mad at Bill calling his sister ‘evil’. Cause she can be.

                “Now, we’re going to find the zombie elf and I’m going to take you home so I can talk to Shooting Star, okay?” Bill tried to say sweetly, but it came out completely forced.

                Dipper took a step back and nodded. “Yeah, sure…”

                “Good!” Bill cheered a bit less forced. He started floating in the direction of the elf with Pine Tree jogging to keep up. When he gets back to the shack, Shooting Star better be ready to have an extended absence of sweaters for the next month or year.


	46. Trick, Treat, or Burn

Prompt: Well... this is a few days late... but whatever. Bill popping in for a trick or a treat? Smut maybe?

Sorry, no smut this time. Also sorry that this is so late… Kid!Bill and normal Dipper.

**Trick, Treat, or Burn**

Dipper honestly didn't know what to expect when he opened the door at four o'clock in the morning. He certainly didn't expect to see Bill. Especially dressed as…Freddy Krueger? There was the stripped shirt, the hat, the gloves that he somehow got to look perfect, and even the burns looked disgustingly real. He only knew it was Bill because of the eye patch.

Before he could even ask why the other kid was here, Bill smiled widely and yelled, "Trick or treat!" as he held out a real, carved out pumpkin.

"Bill, you do know it's not Halloween, right?" Dipper asked, rubbing his tired face. It was the middle of November.

Bill frowned with an annoyed look. "I know I'm late, but I want free candy," he whined. "I didn't know Halloween was a night that you flesh bags just gave sweets out for free! I want in!"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Dude, it's four in the morning. You don't trick or treat then. And you really don't trick or treat in November," he explained, but it didn't seem to be sinking in for the blond.

"But I worked so hard on my costume," Bill pouted, looking down at his torn up clothes.

"Sorry, better luck next year," Dipper sighed. He moved to shut the door only to have Bill's foot get in the way.

"I'm not leaving here until I get my candy, Pine Tree," Bill hissed. "I worked too hard not to get my reward."

Dipper glared at Bill through the small opening. He was about to say something nasty to the other when Bill's clawed hand lit up in blue flames. The blond gestured to the flames, his silent threat was read loud and clear. Needless to say, Bill got his candy and Dipper had to come up with an excuse for nearly half of Mabel's Halloween stash that went missing.


	47. A Proper Proposal

(AO3) Prompt: ChronicLiar, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE THAT IS ALL DIP/BILL CONTINUE THIS CHAPTER(38)!! Pretty please!!! :D

(This is the Bill’s Knight story continuation) (Teen!Dipper)

**A Proper Proposal**

                It had only been a day since Bill had tried to trick Dipper into casting that binding spell and already Bill was kneeling in front of him with a gold ring. “Will you, Pine Tree Pines, marry me, Bill Cipher?” the demon asked looking entirely too smug for a triangle kneeling on the shack’s porch.

                “No,” was all Dipper said before slamming the door shut. It looked like he wasn’t going outside today.

                “What do you mean no?” came behind Dipper, causing him to jump. He turned to see Mabel glaring at him with her hands on her waist. “He’s doing what you asked him to do!”

                “So? I never said I’d marry him if he asked,” Dipper pointed out as he headed to the stairs. “Plus, he didn’t even call me by my name. ‘Pine Tree Pines’, that’s not my name.”

                “Neither is Dipper, but you go by it,” she retorted.

                He rolled his eyes and glared lightly at her. “It’s the name I go by,” he said.

                “You also go by ‘Pine Tree’ whenever Bill calls you that. It’s like another nickname,” Mabel insisted.

                “Then he shouldn’t have said ‘Pines’ at the end,” he grounded out. “Come on, Mabel, Bill’s just messing around. He’s trying to get a rise out of me.” He walked up the stairs with his sister close behind him.

                “How do you know that? He could be serious for all you know!” she said angrily, following him all the way to his bed.

                “Doubt it,” Dipper replied as he flopped down on his bed, laying back against the pillows.

                “You don’t know that!” Mabel yelled, making Dipper look up at her in confusion. She looked completely stressed and ready to hit him.

                “Why are freaking out about this?” Dipper questioned as he sat up.

                “Because I was with him! I saw how much effort he put into planning that sort of marriage proposal yesterday. Yeah, it was kind of dickish to try and trick you into marrying him, but it was also kind of sweet,” she mumbled the last bit. “And I think he really likes you and you just acted like a total dickhead asshole to him!”

                Dipper winced as he words sank in. “Did he really mean yesterday?” he groaned as he rubbed his hands over his face.

                “Yes, he pretty much planned everything. I may have helped a bit, mainly keeping him from hanging deer teeth everywhere, but it was fun and I thought you might of liked it,” she mumbled as she stared down at the ground.

                He sighed as he looked up at Mabel. “You know I wouldn’t have liked that. It’s something more your tastes than mine,” he said as he stood up. “And you should have known that there was no way I would have said yes to Bill. The guy pisses me off to no end and hasn’t even shown me the hint of romantic intentions, so sue me for not really believing him. Hell, I’m still not sure what to believe.” He was actually waiting for this all to be some kind of horrible joke.

                “Yeah, I guess so,” Mabel whispered as she crouched down and wrapped her arms around her knees. “It was just so romantic…I guess I got carried away…”

                “But…” Dipper started, feeling a bit guilty. “If what you said was true, even just a little…I think there’s a demon I need to go apologize to.”

                A small gasp came from Mabel before she shot up and smiled brightly at him. “Really?” she asked before gasping again. “That means there’s still hope! I am a great matchmaker!” she sang as she spun around in circles.

                Dipper caught her just as she was falling from spinning to fast. “I wouldn’t go that far,” he muttered as he stood her back up.

                Mabel just giggled and spun around again. “Are you going to apologize now?” she asked excitedly.

                Dipper rubbed the back of his head and nodded. “I might as well get it over with,” he replied.

                “Well then go!” she exclaimed, pushing him out of their room.

                Stumbling over his feet, he was pushed out of the room and the door quickly shut behind him. He shook his head, grumbling about his luck as his made his way downstairs and out the front door. Really, he shouldn’t be that surprised to see Bill still on the porch, but he was. The demon had his knees brought up to his chest, hugging them with one arm while the other rolled the gold ring around.

                “You know, if Grunkle Stan saw that ring, he’d probably find a way at taking it from you,” Dipper commented as he walked over to the demon.

                Bill didn’t even glance at him, but he did stop rolling the ring. His small, back arms tightened around him, making him look even smaller than he did before.

                Dipper sighed again and sat down next to the demon. “Look, Bill. I didn’t know you were serious about the whole marriage thing,” he started. “It’s kind of hard picturing you serious about anything, but I should have been more tactful. I’m sorry, really, for being an ass and saying no like that and kind of leading you on yesterday. I really didn’t know you felt like that towards me.”

                Bill finally started to look at him halfway through him talking, but he didn’t say anything. His face didn’t give away any thoughts he may be having. It only made Dipper feel even more awkward than he already did.

                “Anyways, I am sorry for how I reacted,” he repeated. “But I’m not taking back my answer. I don’t feel the same way about you. Heck, I still doubt most of what Mabel told me about you, if that says anything. I just don’t think I can marry you when I don’t feel the same way.”

                He glanced at Bill to see the demon’s eye locked on him. It was completely unnerving. He was ready for Bill to make him suddenly combust into flames or something. This was just too un-Bill.

                A sigh came from Bill as he floated off the ground and looked down at Dipper. “Well, kid, you really know how to stomp on a broken heart,” he stated.

                Dipper winced. “Sor-”

                “Stop right there,” Bill said, holding out a hand as he cut Dipper off. “I’ve heard enough sorrys from you for today.”

                Dipper grimaced, almost saying sorry again.

                “But I’m not about to give up yet,” Bill announced as he looked a bit more smug, which was a lot better than his pouty self. At least in Dipper’s opinion.

                “Wait, what?” Dipper asked as he stood up, staring at the demon.

                If the demon could smirk, he would have. “Just keep a hold on this,” he said as he tossed something at Dipper.

                He effortlessly caught the object and saw the gold ring from earlier laying in the palm of his hand. “What are you…?” he muttered as he looked at the demon.

                “I have a feeling that you’ll be wearing that pretty soon,” Bill said, giving Dipper a ‘wink’.

                Dipper couldn’t believe it when he felt his face heat up in embarrassment or something else. “W-wha…”

                Bill looked absolutely haughty at Dipper’s blush. “Welp, Pine Tree, I’ll be seeing you soon!” he said before disappearing.

                Dipper stared at the spot where Bill vanished in shock. “Bill? BILL?” he yelled as he clutched at the ring. What did he mean by him wearing it soon? Why would he do that? Why the hell was he blushing!?!?

                “Aww,” came from behind him.

                Dipper turned to see his sister grinning.

                “That’s so cute,” Mabel cooed from the doorway of the shack.

                “Shut up,” Dipper grumbled.

                “You’re blushing,” she teased, walking over and poking his red cheek.

                “SHUT UP,” he grounded out, swatting her hand away. He stared down at the ring in his hand that suddenly felt so much heavier.

                Mabel looked down at the ring as well. “You know, I think Bill might be right,” she commented.

                “Right about what,” Dipper bit out.

                “About you wearing the ring soon,” she replied.

                And she was right.


	48. Kitty Times

(I think this was from Fanfiction) Prompt: Okay, I've got a prompt if that is okay. Bill turns Dipper into a cat for the day, lost of cuddling and cutness is welcome. Also I want to see Mabel's reaction.

**Kitty Times**

                “You did what!?” Mabel screeched, startling the brown cat in Bill’s lap.

                Bill gave her an annoyed glare as he gathered the cat in his arms. “I turned Pine Tree into a cat,” he answered. “I don’t see why I have to repeat myself. I said it clearly the first time.” He absentmindedly ran his fingers through Dipper’s fur, making the cat purr.

                “Why?” she asked as she stared down at her brother as he rubbed his head against Bill’s hand. “Does he even know that he’s a cat?”

                “Well, he sneezes like a kitten, so why not be a kitten,” Bill grinned as he lifted Dipper in the air. A soft meow came from the cat as it looked at Bill with tired eyes. “Best part is, he doesn’t know. He won’t know until he changes back.” Bill laughed as he rubbed his nose against Dipper’s, grinning at Dipper licked him.

                Mabel stared at the scene, torn between cooing and beating Bill over the head. “Did he want to be a cat?”

                Bill paused, slowly lowering the cat back in the cradle of his arms. “You know what, I didn’t bother to ask.” He looked down at the content face of Dipper. “Too late now, isn’t that right my little sapling,” he cooed, rubbing Dipper’s belly.

                “He’s going to be so mad at you when he turns back,” Mabel warned. She desperately wanted to hold her brother. He just looked too adorable!

                Bill smirked. “Maybe, but I’m sure he’ll be more embarrassed than anything. The things we’ve done today,” he sighed as he gazed at the cat.

                “Can I hold him?” Mabel asked tentatively.

                Bill looked over at her in horror. “No,” he nearly yelled as he back away from her.

                Mabel quickly followed him. “Come on, Bill! He’s my brother! I should be able to hold him,” she whined with her arms out stretched to Dipper.

                “No!” Bill yelled as he kept Dipper out of her reach by floating up to the ceiling. “He’s mine!”

                “Bill, stop being selfish!” Mabel yelled back angrily as she used Dipper’s bed to jump up to him. This lasted for an hour of Mabel chasing after Bill before Grunkle Stan separated the two and took Dipper away from Bill.


	49. Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bill smiles evilly and no one can take him seriously cause he has dimples!

 

**Smiles**

                The twins back scrambled away from him as Bill stalked up to them. Blue fire erupted form his gloved hand. When Pine Tree put himself between him and Shooting Star, well that made him chuckle. What did the boy think he could do? Protect her? Ha!

                He towered over them with his hands held out threateningly as a cruel grin formed on his face. “Goodbye twi-”

                _Giggle._

                What? Bill’s smile dropped when he heard muffled giggle.

                “Mabel?” Pine Tree hissed angrily at his giggling sister.

                Shooting Star tried to keep her giggling under control, but was doing a miserable job at it. “Sorry, but…” She glanced up at Bill and laughed even louder. “He has dimples!” she screamed more than whispered.

                Pine Tree’s resolve seemed to break at that as he started to chuckle as well. “Yeah, he does,” he agreed, nodding. He still had the decency to look up at Bill warily.

                “So cute!” Shooting Star squealed as her control finally broke completely. She fell back to the floor and rolled around, giggling. Her brother, unable to fight the contagious laughter, giggled as well.

                They were cute. Completely adorable, really. Bill hated it. With a huff, he stomped his foot and spun away from the two offending children. How dare they? HOW DARE THEY? He was great and powerful demon! Blue flames licked up the entirety of his arms as his anger grew. Did they think this was funny? He was about to KILL them.

                “I-I think we made him mad,” Pine Tree laughed out.

                Shooting Star giggled. “He’s so cute when he’s mad,” she cooed.

                Bill shot back around, flames taking over his entire body. “I AM NOT CUTE YOU WORTHLESS FLESH BAGS!” he roared, making the twins jump back in fear. But the fear was quickly erased as soon as Shooting Star started to laugh again.

                “Dimples,” she laughed. “He even has them when he frowns!” This only got more laughter from the twins.

                Bill screamed, shooting fire into the sky before calming down. Or at least giving the façade of calm. “I’m going to go get a new body and you TWO CREATURES will wait here so I can destroy you like planned,” he stated.

                The twins nodded as they tried to keep their laughter behind bloated cheeks.

                “I hate you both,” Bill sighed.


	50. Always Watching

Prompt: Dipper playing piano fluff prompt please? :)

**Always Watching**

                2:30 P.M. Bill had to be quick if he wanted to make it on time. He knew he could always watch through one of his many eyes, but there was something to being there personally. Shifting through dimensions, he appeared within the Mystery Shack in one of the many storage rooms. He settled himself on one of the many boxes as he waited for a certain someone to come in for their biweekly session.

                His eye was focused on the door as he waited for it to open. It finally creaked open at 2:45 P.M. Just on time. A familiar white and blue trucker cap poked through the door opening, looking around in the room and back into the hallway before the small body it was attached to snuck into the room and silently closed the door. The young boy walked over to an old, but recently cared for piano and sat down on the bench in front of it. His thin, small hands slid over the keys lovingly before gently pressing a cord of notes.

                A smile came to the boy’s lips as his hands moved over the notes with such ease that it still surprised Bill. The song was slow and gentle. Its notes rang out like soft touches that made even Bill shiver at the phantom touches to his demon form. The song was a lot like the others that he would play, but depending on his mood, Pine Tree may surprise him with a powerful piece that left him buzzing for days.

                Bill stumbled on this secret hobby a month ago and has been appearing regularly since then. It only happened on the rare times the boy’s uncle left for town along with Shooting Star. They knew what Pine Tree was doing, but the boy had no idea they knew. The boy didn’t even know that Bill was a constant guest to his solo performances. He was sure if Pine Tree knew, there would never be an encore.

                So he silently sat back and enjoyed what the boy created. And he could continue until the other gained confidence in himself.


	51. Oh Brother

Prompt: kid!Bill and Dipper running around the woods and fooling around a bit? With Bill trying to show dipper that he somehow feels like a brother to him? Or saying it?

(Okay, let’s see how I do. Platonic relationship here I come!)

**Oh Brother**

                “Catch me if you can, Pine Tree!” Bill cackled as he swerved between trees. He wasn’t going as fast as he would in his demon form, but he was still faster than Dipper.

                “Get back here you stupid Dorito!” Dipper yelled angrily as he chased the demon.

                Bill laughed as he scaled up a nearby tree easily. “There’s no need for name calling!” he taunted down at Dipper while the kid searched for him.

                Dipper looked up and glared at him. “Give me back my hat!”

                Humming, Bill mockingly thought about it. “No.” He tugged at the blue cap that fit snuggly on his head.

                “BILL!”

                “If you want it so bad, come up and get it,” Bill suggested as he took a seat on a branch, swinging his legs back and forth.

                With slight hesitation, Dipper did just that. He wasn’t nearly as fast as Bill was at climbing trees, but he still scaled it rather quickly. “Alright, Bill, give me my hat,” he demanded a few branches below Bill. He didn’t dare climb up any further.

                Bill just smirked down at him.

                “Bill! Come on, man,” Dipper whined.

                “Come and get it, Pine Tree,” Bill taunted, taking off the hat and waving it around.

                Dipper grumbled and pulled himself up onto another branch when a cracking sound came. He barely had enough time to look up at Bill in horror as the branch broke underneath him. Dropping the hat, Bill’s hand shot down, grabbing Dipper’s tightly. He had to use magic to finish pulling the boy back up onto the branch next to him.

                Dipper let out a breathy laugh as he relaxed against the branch. “That was close,” he whispered as he tried to calm his racing heart. When he didn’t hear Bill’s snarky reply he looked over to see Bill visibly shaking. “Bill? Are you alright?” he asked as he put a hand on the other’s shoulder.

                Bill jumped at the touch as his head swerved toward him. “Don’t you ever do that again!” Bill yelled.

                Dipper flinched back as if he were hit. “Do what?” he mumbled.

                “Fall,” he answered completely serious.

                “I can’t exactly control that, you know,” Dipper sighed. “Gravity’s a thing to humans.”

                “No excuse,” Bill huffed. “Do you have any idea how close you came to dying?”

                Dipper shuddered. He’d rather not think about that, but it seemed Bill wasn’t about to let him ignore it.

                “What would happen if I didn’t save you in time? You’d be dead! Who would I bug the hell out of constantly? Who would try to solve the mysteries of this town so I can constantly destroy their chances?” Bill rambled as he listed more questions that Dipper wouldn’t mind him doing to other people instead. To Bill, Dipper was the reason he even got this body. He was that human term ‘friend’ or something to him. He wasn’t ready to lose him when they just started their adventures.

                “Bill, calm down,” Dipper said as he grasped the demon’s shoulders. “As much as your ‘worry’ for me makes me happy, you need to stop. You’re going to cause yourself a panic attack.”

                Bill reluctantly stopped with a small glare.

                “Now, if he want me to stay alive so bad, you’ll just have to keep keeping an eye on me or something,” Dipper stated as he tried to keep the demon from getting antsy again. “Like a big brother,” he continued, thinking of how his parents call him that when they want him to take care of his sister.

                “’Brother’,” Bill mumbled, testing out the word. “I like that.”

                Dipper smiled and nodded. “Great! So, can you help me down? Unless you want me to fall again,” he teased, elbowing Bill.

                Bill shot him a glare and shoved him out of the tree, snickering at the boy’s screams. Before Dipper could crash land, Bill’s magic caught him and plopped him on the ground.

                “That wasn’t funny Bill!” Dipper yelled as he glared up at the demon. He shuffled to his feet and picked up his hat that Bill dropped earlier.

                “That is where you would be wrong, dear _brother_ ,” Bill cackled. “It was hilarious.”


	52. Dance Magic Dance

Prompt: Okay but what if genderbent ballet/dance class

Everyone is now the opposite sex! (Male to female, female to male). OlderFemDipper/FemBill.

**Dance Magic Dance**

                Dipper reluctantly followed her brother into the dance studio. It was more like being dragged by her arm, but still. “Why do I have to do this?” she whined.

                Mabel looked over his shoulder and grinned. “There is no way we’re going to Pacific’s party when you don’t know how to ballroom dance,” he answered.

                “I’m perfectly fine staying home with Graunt Ann,” Dipper sighed. She wanted to point out that Mabel had barely any experience as well. “Plus, how are you even paying for this?” Her eyes glanced over the studio, taking in how expensive it all looked.

                “I’m not,” Mabel said simply, causing a feeling of dread to fill Dipper. Eventually, Mabel led them into a separate room at the end of the hallway.

                As soon as they walked in, Dipper saw Pacific standing in the center of the room with his hands on his waist. “Took you long enough,” he sighed, looking annoyed at having to wait for so long.

                Mabel chuckled, letting go of Dipper’s hand and running up to the blond man. “You try getting Dipper here next time,” he replied, bumping the man’s shoulder with his own.

                A small blush came to Pacific’s face as he looked away. “Whatever.”

                “So where’s Billie?” Mabel asked as he looked around the room.

                “Bill?” Dipper whispered, eyes widening as she glanced around the room.

                “Yeah, she’s supposed to help teach you,” Mabel answered.

                “I’m not so sure that’s a good idea,” Dipper commented as she backed up to the door. There was no way she was about to let Bill teach her to dance after how touch the demon has been over the past few days. She backed into something warm and soft, instantly knowing who it was as a pair of black clad arms wrapped around her waist.

                “Aw, Pine Tree, you wound me,” Bill purred as she nuzzled her face against the other’s.

                “I’m about to do more to you if you don’t let go of me,” Dipper grumbled as she tried to move out of the lock hold Bill had on her.

                Bill chuckled and held her closer. “You and I both know I would enjoy that,” she stated.

                A small blush came to Dipper’s cheeks as she struggled more. “Let me go, Cipher,” she hissed. With a sigh, Bill did just that and Dipper made sure to get several feet worth of difference between them. “Thank you,” she said hotly as she brushed out her shorts and vest. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll be leaving.” She stomped around Bill and made her way to the door.

                “You can’t!” Mabel whined, clutching onto Pacific. “Bill!”

                “Sorry, sweet heart,” Bill said as she sidestepped Dipper, grasping her hands and pulling her easily into the room.

                “Bill!” Dipper squawked as she tried to keep steady on her feet.

                “I’ve been asked to teach you how to dance,” Bill told her. “And I will complete the agreement.”

                Dipper barely noticed as music started to play as she glanced at her brother who was just starting to dance with Pacific.

                “No, Mabel didn’t make a ‘deal’ with me,” Bill said, quick to sooth Dipper’s worry.

                “Then who did?” she asked.

                Bill still held onto one of Dipper’s hands as she moved the other onto her shoulder. “No one,” she answered, putting a firm hand on Dipper’s waist.

                “Then why are you doing this?” Dipper mumbled. If this wasn’t a deal, what was it?

                The movements were slow as Bill took them across the floor. “Is it so hard to believe I wanted to do this without too much of an ulterior motive?” she asked looking Dipper in the eyes. Her eyes holding something Dipper couldn’t figure out. Something suddenly brewed behind those icy blues that made Dipper gasp and duck away as a blush burned on her cheeks.

                Trying to keep her mind off of Bill, she watched their feet. Bill’s heels and her sneakers moved around effortlessly on the dance floor. She was actually surprised she hadn’t fell flat on her face yet. As if hearing her thoughts, Bill started to dance impossibly fast, making Dipper trip over her own feet. Before she could fall, Bill swung her around dipped her.

                Dipper looked up at her in shock as Bill grinned down at her. “I don’t like you ignoring me, Pine Tree,” she said as her smile started to look more like she was baring her teeth.

                “S-sorry,” Dipper gasped, clutching onto Bill so she wouldn’t fall.

                Bill seemed pleased with her apology and straightened them back up.

                “I don’t understand you,” Dipper sighed as they went back to dancing as they did earlier.

                A smirk came to Bill gold painted lips. “That’s good,” she hummed.

                Dipper scowled. “How is that a good thing?”

                “Because,” Bill started as she gave Dipper a twirl before pulling her back close as they stopped moving. “I want you to always be interested in me and how else can I do that without being an ultimate mystery to you?”

                Dipper gaped up at the older woman. Bill’s silk gloved hand cupped her cheek, stroking it gently, almost lovingly. “Bill…” She wanted to stay more, but was cut off.

                “If you two have time to flirt, you have time to dance,” Pacific huffed as he glared at them from across the room.

                “Oh, hush,” Mabel chastised as he held the other’s hands grasped tightly in his own, spinning them around the dance floor. “Young love is in bloom! You should be enjoying it.”

                “Young love?” Dipper more or less squeaked as she pulled away from Bill in embarrassment.

                “Yeah, you and Bill,” Mabel grinned as he dipped a surprised Pacific. “Looks like you like her.”

                “I LIKE BILL?!?!” she screamed.

                “Oh Pine Tree!” Bill cried out as she wrapped her arms back around Dipper from behind. “I never knew!”

                “BILL LET GO OF ME!”


	53. Deep Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 or FF Prompt: How about Bill gets Dipper to join him in his evil deeds.
> 
> Anonymous said: if you still do prompts, can you probably do one with billdip and dipper turning trickster suddendly because he found something? And bill trying to calm him down?
> 
> Welp, I’m messing with both of these prompts in the best way possible. Dipper’s older. A bit dark.

 

**Hidden Deep Within**

                Bill watched the young man as he chanted the spell in the circle of dark purple candles on the wood floor. Chalk lines were drawn carefully and precisely by himself. In the center where the young man stood, there was a bowl filled mostly with burning plants. He may have added the last touches while the kid was placing the candles. Dipper looked over toward him, hesitation obvious on his face. Bill gave him an encouraging look and the boy smiled and continued reading, but with more gusto now. He could barely hear the shaking in his voice anymore. The child was a fool, believing that this spell would even give him the knowledge needed to find the author of the journals.

                The flames around Dipper grew as they turned to a cool blue in color. This only seemed to hearten him as he reached the last few words. As the last word left his mouth, the flames died down to a point where Bill was sure they had stopped burning. Dipper looked around confused and was about to ask Bill what was happening when the flames blazed up high above him. Dipper cried out as he fell to the ground, trying to keep from getting burned. The fire swirled around him as a wind blew in from the open window.

                Dipper looked around frightened, but at Bill’s calm he forced himself to relax as well. Bill said the spell was to help him find the author and he believed him. He was about to stand up until a blinding pain erupted from the back of his head. He screamed as he fell back to the floor with his head clutched tightly in his hands. His screams started to sound further away as the pain amplified. He wanted it to stop. He prayed for it to stop when a sudden crack echoed in his head and he collapsed to the floor as the flames died down.

                Bill floated over to the passed out body of the Pines boy and watched for any signs of life. He was delighted to hear a whimper as Dipper twitched. “How you feeling, Pine Tree?” he quipped.

                Dipper’s hands shot up to his ears as he whined. “Not so loud,” he moaned.

                “Well?” Bill asked impatiently, raising his voice purposely. He was pleased to see Dipper shoot him a glare, but it was over all too quick as the glare lessened.

                “I’m fine,” Dipper sighed as he weakly sat up. “The headache’s almost gone.” He rubbed at his face. “What was that anyways? I thought that spell was supposed to help me find the author? All it gave me was a headache.”

                “You must have casted it wrong,” Bill said simply. He looked over the younger, trying not to frown. From what he could tell, the spell didn’t work. It was a long shot to begin with, but he expected something more from it. The boy pronounced everything perfectly, the circle was correct, and all of the ingredients were properly prepared. Even the candles were purposely selected to power up the spell. It seemed that the boy was much more innocent that he first suspected. Unfortunate, really. He was hoping to see how the child would act with a bit more deviance. It would have been nice to have the child do something cruel for once.

                “Yeah, blame everything on me,” Dipper said sourly. He stood up and brushed the chalk off his clothes. “I guess we’ll have to find another spell…”

                Bill hummed in agreement. “Seems like it, kid,” he replied as he floated to the open window.

                “Hey, where are you going?” Dipper called out as he followed him, carefully stepping around the candles.

                “I’m leaving,” he said simply. He looked back at the boy as he scuffed his feet across the floor.

                “You going to be back tomorrow?” the younger asked hopefully.

                Bill’s eye upturned in a smile. “Sure thing, Pin Tree,” he answered.

                Dipper smiled back. “Well, have fun with whatever you are going to do,” he said with a small wave.

                Bill gave him one last glance before floating out the window and leaving the shack. The spell may not have worked, but he had others that could do the job.

                Brown eyes watched closely as Bill floated away and slipped back into the mindscape. Dipper’s smile slipped into a scowl the moment the demon was out of sight. He quickly removed his hat and tossed it across the room. He had twenty-four hours before that demon returned. Walking over to the circle, he kicked at the candles, grinning as some of them snapped in half. How dare that demon put him through pain! And then blame him! He kicked the bowl hard enough that it shattered against the wall. The sound of it breaking made him smile to the point that it hurt. Snorting a laugh, he was going to pay.

 

                Bill arrived in the shack the next day to find Dipper laying across his bed as he read from the journal. Typical. “Pine Tree,” he called out, demanding the other’s attention.

                Dipper hummed back, signifying he knew he was there, but didn’t look up.

                Bill’s color darkened, but he kept back his anger. He floated toward the boy with his cane grasped tightly in his hand. “Pine Tr-” he cut himself off when a force kept him from moving any further. He looked down and berated himself for failing to notice the demon trap _carved_ into the floor. Enflaming in a reddish hue, Bill roared for Pine Tree as his form shook in anger.

                Dipper marked his spot on the page calmly before closing the book. He looked up at Bill blankly. His head tilted in confusion before something clicked on his face. “Oh!” he said happily. He looked over the side of the bed and at the floor. “It worked,” he said, sounding impressed. He hopped off the bed and walked to the edge of the circle.

                “WHAT’S THE MEANING OF THIS, PINE TREE!?” Bill hissed as flames erupted over his hands.

                Dipper looked up and rolled his eyes. “So scary,” he said bluntly. He suddenly started to smile up at him. “Hey! Can you take your human form?” he asked expectantly.

                He didn’t know if it was the audacity of the boy or the raw anger that ripped through him, but he wanted to tear the child apart. His clawed hand scratched at the barrier, not caring about the pain that rapidly travelled up his body.

                A pout came to Dipper’s face. “I’ll take that as a no then,” he sighed. He walked over to his nightstand and picked up several sheets of paper he printed off earlier. “Let’s see,” he mumbled as he flipped through the papers. “Ah, here it is.” He began to read off the spell and Bill couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Pain filled his senses as he screamed out at the forced transformation. He fell to the ground as his body shifted into that of a human.

                Just as Bill looked up to glare at Dipper, a kick caught him by the jaw and sent him back to the floor. “You know, I wasn’t very happy about the way you treated me yesterday,” Dipper announced as he circled him from outside the devil’s trap.

                Bill pushed himself up as he wiped blood from his busted lip. Apparently the spell worked better than he perceived. “It’s not much different as I usually do,” he retorted.

                Dipper frowned, but didn’t disagree.

                “Now, let me out of here, kid,” he demanded. Finding out that his spell worked, he may just let the kid walk away from this.  

                “No,” Dipper said simply as he turned away. “I looked up that spell of yours. You were trying to alter my perception,” he continued. “That’s not very nice Mr. Cipher.”

                Bill’s teeth gnashed to the point he could hear them strain to their near breaking point. The kid was ballsy. “It seems it worked,” he forced from between his teeth.

                “Maybe,” Dipper replied. He turned around and smiled brightly. “Now, I’m going to make sure you don’t try anything like that again.”

                Bill’s jaw dropped slowly before he barked out a laugh. “You’re kidding, right boy?” he said humorlessly. Dipper walked up to him and stood just inches from him. “Even with a new perception, you don’t have it in yo-” his words stopped as something slid into his abdomen.

                “Oops,” the younger said playfully as he pulled the blood soaked knife out of Bill. He smiled up at Bill as the demon slid to the ground, holding his stomach. “Don’t die on me yet, demon.” His grin finally turned dark at his action as it twisted painfully on his face. “We’re not done,” he growled as he kicked Bill exactly where he stabbed him. “Far from it.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this went differently then I wanted it to. Or at least it doesn’t have the scene in my head that I wanted it to. Oh well.


	54. Teacher's Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> paddehfeets said:  
> okay okay so is it too much to ask for a sequel or something for the Substitute billdip story you wrote? that was so cute and perfect and ahhhhhhhhh  
> &  
> Anonymous said:  
> Are you interested in continuing the substitute? cough“Respectable teacher my ass”coughcough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, hopefully this is good. I don't even know anymore.

**Teacher’s Pet**

                It’s been a week and Bill still hasn’t left. Bill’s taken over Ms. Nickels’ class and making a point to show everyone who his favorite was, much to the anger of his growing fan club. If he wasn’t so damn charming, Dipper wouldn’t be worrying about the glares he constantly got from people as he walked down the hall. It was like high school all over again.

                “Come on, bro-bro, it’s not so bad,” Mabel said as she walked down the hallway beside him.

                “You’re not the one having to deal with the glares,” Dipper grumbled in return.

                She rolled her eyes and bumped him with her shoulder. “That’s like two or three people that actually did glare at you,” she commented. “You’re being dramatic. You’re making it sound like they’re planning your death.”

                They walked into the classroom to see his seat, yet again, taken over ‘new’ classmates. The only seats left were the back row that nearly every seat was about to break apart.

                Dipper shot her a weak glare. “When I die, I’m haunting you,” he grumbled as he made his way to the back row.

                “Okay, maybe they have it out for you,” Mabel unwillingly agreed. She followed Dipper just the steps, watching Dipper dropped his stuff to the floor and sat down beside it on the ground. She rolled her eyes. “The desks aren’t that bad,” she stated as she dropped her bag in the open seat. Not even a second later, the desk gave a groan in protest before collapsing.

                Dipper snorted at her shocked face. He watched as she pulled her bejeweled bag out of the wreckage and sat down next to him.

                “Tell your demon boyfriend to go away. He’s making it harder to deal with classes,” she whined. “It’s not like it wasn’t hard enough.” She rested her head against Dipper’s shoulder with a pout firmly set on her face.

                “Tried that already,” Dipper sighed. “He laughed in my face.” _And I kicked him out of bed._ He kept the last bit to himself, but that didn’t stop him from grinning smugly. If one good thing came out of this was Bill’s shocked face when Dipper kicked him out of bed for being an ass.

                “He’s a butt face,” Mabel moped.

                “Who’s a butt face?” came from beside them.

                They didn’t even have to look to know who it was. “You are,” they said in unison to Bill.

                From his crouching position next to them, Bill frowned. “No I’m not. I have a perfectly formed human face,” he replied, crossing his arms around his legs.

                Dipper reached out and pushed the demon’s shoulder, successfully making him fall over. “Butt face.”

                Mabel snorted as Bill sprawled out on the floor. “Dork.”

                Bill stuck out his tongue at the two of them. “So why are the two of you back here?

                “Because we hate you,” Dipper started.

                “Waddles told us your dark secret,” Mabel went on, shaking her head.

                “It was disgusting.”

                “How could you.”

                “In front of Grunkle Stan too,” Dipper said appalled.

                “Mabel disapproves,” Mabel said as stuck a thumbs down sticker on Bill’s face before she crossed her arms and put her nose in the air.

                Bill gave the pain an annoyed look as he held his head in his hands. “The pig knows nothing.”

                “He nose all,” Mabel awed, poking Dipper’s nose with a giggle.

                Bill opened his mouth to retort when someone cut him off.

                “Mr. Cipher, are you going to start class?” a young, dark hair woman asked. She was followed up the steps by three other people.

                Bill grumbled something before rolling onto his back to group of students. “Why should I? I don’t even know half of these students,” he replied.

                “But-”

                “Plus, I only came here to have fun with the twins,” Bill continued, cutting off the student. “I haven’t even been able to do that, not since someone kicked me out of their bed,” he grumbled. At first, the collective students looked to Mabel who quickly pointed to her brother.

                Glaring at his sister, he hissed at Bill, “Will you be quite?!”

                “No,” Bill replied, smirking.

                “ _You’re gay?!”_

_“Come on! Him?!”_

_“That…that actually explains a lot.”_

_“I was right.”_

                Were just some of the things that Dipper heard from the sudden roar of the classroom.

                “You mean you’re sleeping with a student?” the girl from before demanded to know.

                Bill sighed as he stood up and looked over the class. The roar of voice quickly quieted down to nothing. “Don’t say it like you haven’t been think about having me in your bed this entire week,” Bill chastised with a hand on his hip. “Also, I’m not a ‘respectable teacher’,” he said as he air quoted himself. “Or so I’ve been told.”

                Bill looked down at Dipper who looked torn between laughing and kicking his legs out from underneath him. It was cute. “Anyways, your teacher should be back any minute and I’m,” he reached down and pulled Dipper up on his feet. “Leaving.” With that he walked out of the room just as Mrs. Nickels walked in.

                “Wait! My perfect attendance!” Dipper called out as he was dragged from the room.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Prompt idea featuring Kid!Bill/Older!Dipper: Dipper hurts Bills' feelings pretty bad and decides out of guilt to gives him a kiss on the cheek to cheer Bill up, realizing far too late it was a bad idea.
> 
> I can’t believe someone gave me a specific Kid!Bill and Older!Dipper prompt! Gosh! This just makes my heart flutter and my face hurt from smiling so much. (You know, when I first got this, I had an entirely different plan for it.) This is the first Kid!Bill and Older!Dipper prompt I’ve gotten and I just got some more. Makes me way to happy still.

 

**Hurt**

                “Please stay,” Dipper begged as he chased the darker skinned woman to the door. “I don’t know what I did, but please don’t go.” He only left her with Bill for a moment and when he came back into the room she told him she was already leaving. He wasn’t stupid. This has happened to nearly every date of his that’s run into Bill. Surprisingly, this has never happened to any of Mabel’s dates.

                The woman turned on her heel and glared at him. He visibly flinched, causing her glare to quickly fade away. “Look, Dipper, you’re a nice guy,” she started. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder as she gave him a weak smile. “I really do like you, but I can’t do this anymore. If you didn’t have that _boy_ around you, then this could work. But we both know that’s not going to happen. He practically stalks you. Hell! He is stalking you,” she ranted shortly as she looked up at him in worry. “I didn’t think I’d ever say this about a child, but he’s a monster. Don’t get me wrong, the little shit is as charming as any gentlemen when he wants to be, but the moment you’re not around he just…turns.” She shivered as she looked away. Her hand slipped off his shoulder and she wrapped her arms around herself.

                Dipper moved to hold her only to have her step back and hold herself instead. “Please, Aleese,” he whispered. What could he say to keep her here? That he’d get rid of Bill? Unlikely. That he’d talk to Bill? Like that would do anything other than motivate the kid even more to ruin his relationships. Agree with her that Bill was a monster? At times, he actually wondered if Bill was, but Dipper knew he was a good kid. “He may have a tendency to go too far with his jokes, but he’s just needs someone to talk him down,” he insisted.

                Aleese sighed as she shook her head. She looked up at him sadly, making Dipper feel as if he wasn’t understanding her. “No, Dipper.” She opened her mouth to say something else, but shook her head again instead. “Just keep safe, okay? I don’t trust that kid and whatever has him so fascinated with you worries me,” she told him. She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. “I know I don’t have the right to say this, but please be careful, for me.”

                He bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered, looking away from the other. He couldn’t think of anything that would make her stay any longer.

                “I’m sorry, Dipper,” Aleese said earnestly. With one last look, she opened the door and left.

                It hurt to listen to the car outside start up and drive off. It wasn’t like they dated for a long time, it was only a month, but he felt something with her. Unlike the others that ran off within the first few dates, she stayed. She was even polite to Bill and he _knew_ the other didn’t deserve that kindness. He thought, maybe…maybe she would have stayed just a bit longer.

                “Finally,” Bill exaggerated a sigh as he walked over to where Dipper stood. “I never thought she’d leave!”

                Dipper silently listened to Bill speak, used to this by now. It was the same after every date running off. Most of the time he agreed with the younger, but this time it just left a sour taste in his mouth.

                “I was surprised how long she stayed. She was persistent, that one,” Bill continued with his backward praise.

                “Just shut up, Bill,” Dipper sighed as he walked away from the door and into the living room. He fell back onto the couch, draping an arm over his eyes. He could feel the burning sensation behind his lids, but he couldn’t cry like he wanted to.

                “What’s wrong with you, Pine Tree?” Bill demanded after following him to the couch.

                Dipper grunted in response. He didn’t want to blame Bill for this. He knew he himself was partially to blame for allowing Bill to get away with running off all the others. He should have stopped him in the beginning instead of actually being grateful half the time. The kid doesn’t know what he’s actually doing.

                “It’s not like you actually like her,” Bill said as he laughed, that slowly turned more forced the longer Dipper stayed silent. When Dipper didn’t even move, he felt his heart sink with worry. “You didn’t, right?” he asked, sounding unsure of himself for once. His smile dropped as dread showed clear as day on his face.

                Raising his arm up, Dipper gave Bill a weak glare, causing the kid to flinch. “What do you think?” he sighed before putting his arm back down over his eyes. He felt guilty from snapping at Bill, but couldn’t the kid take a hint?

                “You couldn’t have liked her,” Bill stated angrily. “She wasn’t worth half the dates you put up with her. She wasn’t even visibly appealing! H-her voice was scratchy and she always smelled like candies! She didn’t even get most of your joke and would just laugh to get your attention! And she was stupid and fat and YOU SHOULDN’T LIKE HER!” he screeched with his little hands in tight fists by his side.

                Dipper was listening numbly to Bill until the boy slowly got louder. He had watched as the boy slowly turned red in anger as tears spilled out the corner of his eye. And at Bill’s last few words, Dipper knew exactly what he was saying. ‘You should like me’. Mabel would be proud of him for figuring it out right now if it wasn’t for Bill standing by him as he started to sob.

                Slowly, Dipper sat up and stared at the boy for a few moments. It wasn’t a sight he’s seen often. The last time he saw the kid cry was when he came into the shack babbling about him dying. He reached his arms out and circled them around Bill. He didn’t even have to force him forward. The boy practically jumped into his arms at that point. Dipper let Bill cling to him around his neck as he listened to him cry.

                He didn’t have the heart to tell Bill that it wouldn’t work out between the two of them like Wendy did for him. He wasn’t brave enough to hurt Bill, even though he probably needs to hear it. He remembered the pain and he didn’t want to put Bill through it. There was doubt Bill would take it as well as he did. Rubbing small circles around Bill’s back, Dipper rested his chin on top of Bill’s head.

                “I’m sorry,” he whispered to the boy, not even realizing what he was saying. “I didn’t know.” He really didn’t. He thought this was all a game that Bill and Mabel played.

                Bill grasped tightly at Dipper’s clothes, nearly tearing them. “H-how c-could you not-t know?” he demanded brokenly against Dipper’s chest.

                “Cause I’m an idiot,” Dipper said humorlessly. He smiled when Bill gave him a weak chuckled. He scooped the boy up into his lap and leaned back against the couch with Bill lying curled up on him.

                It was a long while before any of them spoke. The silence was only broken with the occasional sniffle or shaky breathing from Bill. “I’m sorry too,” Bill whispered as he stared blankly across Dipper’s chest.

                Dipper hummed. “For what?” he asked tiredly, eyes closed.

                “I knew you liked her,” Bill mumbled, clutching onto Dipper again in fear that the older would get angry again.

                “It wasn’t a secret,” Dipper replied nonchalantly.

                Bill’s grasp weakened, but he still held a bit of the shirt. “I shouldn’t have done that…”

                “…No, you shouldn’t of,” Dipper agreed.

                Bill flinched as if he was hit. “Y-yeah…sorry…”

                Dipper’s eyes cracked open as he looked down at Bill who looked so much smaller than he’s ever seen him before. That sad, tear stained face looked unsettling on Bill’s face. Dipper was so used to a mischievous smile that looked too large for his face with an eye that was always bright with laughter. He couldn’t have that.

                Bill looked up hesitantly at Dipper’s silence and gasped at how close Dipper’s face was. “Pine Tr-” he started but was cut off by his own shriek as Dipper dragged a hot tongue across the side of his face. “Gross!” he yelled as he wiped at his face.

                Dipper laughed loudly as he stood up with Bill still in his arms. “Come on, kid. I have a specially made cake in the fridge that was supposed to be eaten with my girlfriend, but since you ran her off you have to help me finish it,” he stated playfully as he carried the other to the kitchen.

                Bill stared up at him wide eyed, clearly thinking he’s gone insane, but slowly a smile grew on Bill’s face. “If I must,” he replied with a small laugh.

                Dipper smiled back as the mischievous glint in Bill’s eye returned. He will probably regret its return later, but right now he couldn’t be happier to see it.


	56. Just Kiss Me

Anonymous said: prompt: how about billdip where bill keeps placing mistletoe all over the mystery shack to get as many kisses from dipper as possible and dipper's just like, "where is all this even COMING FROM??" but still kisses bill every time they end up under the mistletoe together

Older Dipper/Human Bill (Hopefully this helps get me out of my writing block. Let’s all hope that this is good.)

**Just Kiss Me**

                It started out small. As soon as November ended, really. Bill caught him under delicately placed mistletoe hanging in one of the shack’s doorways. The demon had asked him why they had such a poisonous plant hanging above them. Dipper knew that Bill knew, but he informed the demon anyways. Bill told him, under no uncertain terms, that they _had_ to keep up with tradition. Reluctantly, he did kiss the smug demon, hoping that it would be the end of the situation. He had been wrong. He even made sure not to go through that doorway the next day, but Bill still caught him under more mistletoe hanging in the kitchen.

                As the month progressed, more and more mistletoe hang above him. At first, he thought it was Mabel playing her matchmaking games, but with the sheer amount and that he was never caught under the plant with anyone besides Bill, he had his doubts. He started to think Bill was just playing a game with him to see how far he can push Dipper. Maybe it was a game. Just the thought of Bill playing him like this sent a spark through him. Bill wasn’t going to win. Dipper only had one more day and mistletoe becomes null and void.

                A small smirk came to his face from just thinking about how Bill would react to losing. He walked down the stairs and was about to enter the living room when he saw the ceiling. Every square foot of the ceiling had mistletoe hanging from it and there, in the center of the room, was Bill smirking smugly at him.

                “Hey Pine Tree,” Bill cooed as he took slow and deliberate steps toward Dipper.

                Dipper stood his ground in the arch way of the door, watching as Bill stopped directly under the nearest mistletoe. He cocked an eyebrow at the other as he leaned against the door jam. “You going to move? I need to get into the kitchen,” he said with his arms crossed across his chest.

                The smirk on Bill’s face grew, but he stayed silent.

                Dipper sighed, knowing with Bill wanted, he pushed off of the wood and walked over to the demon. Standing toe to toe, he leaned up and pressed a light kiss to Bill’s stretched lips. He moved back and waited for the demon to get out of the way and he did, sort of. Bill took a step back, landing directly under another hanging mistletoe.

                Bill looked at him defiantly as he waited for Dipper’s next move. Dipper knew he could easily sidestep the other, but that would be just like admitting defeat. He gave a huff of announce before stepping up to Bill and pressing his lips forcefully against the other’s as he glared up at him. A grin broke out on Bill’s face and he took another step back. Dipper followed him and kissed the demon again and again with each step.

                “You seem to be enjoying yourself,” Bill taunted as Dipper pulled back from him.

                Dipper just glared at him. He could feel his cheeks darkening with each of their kisses. “Should I be?” he asked in return.

                Bill paused mid step, humming as he gazed at Dipper. “That’s all up to you,” he said simply as he finally took the complete step back.

                Bill’s face was unreadable as ever, but Dipper swore he saw _something_ flash in the blue depths of his eye. He glanced over to the kitchen to see that he could easily walk cross into it, without any room for Bill to claim he won, but…His gaze drew back to Bill. Whatever flashed in Bill’s eye pulled at Dipper. He wanted nothing more than to step forward. And so he did.

                He closed the gap between them, much to the demon’s surprise. Bill opened his mouth to speak, but Dipper grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him down. Their lips smacked together painfully, causing a small groan from Bill. Feeling daring, Dipper bit down on Bill’s bottom lip, making the demon tremble slightly. He nibbled it playfully before he pushed away from him.

                A dark flush coated Bill’s cheeks as he stared at Dipper in shock. He brushed his fingers against his swollen lip as he took another step back, now pressed up against the wall. Without thinking, Dipper closed the distance. He stared at Bill’s bruised lip, licking his own before looking up at the demon. His eyes were heavy as he stared back at Bill. The demon’s breath came out in huffs as Bill looked down at him warily.

                Nearly closing his eyes, Dipper leaned up until his lips were only an inch away. “Why did you hang up all the mistletoe, Bill?” he whispered with his gaze locked on Bill’s flushed cheeks.

                Bill’s mouth twitched with a small smile as he gave an amused snort. “What do you think, Pine Tree?” he whispered.

                Hands graced Dipper’s hips, causing him to look up at Bill. Bill’s usually cerulean blue eye had darkened nearly to the point that it would blend with his pupil.

                “Maybe I just wanted you to kiss me,” Bill uttered before pressing his lips gently against Dipper’s.


	57. Sleep Forever More

Anonymous said: Creepy Billdip involving sleep paralysis? As long as you're comfortable with it.

Guest: LOVE IT! Please write more. Maybe if you don't mind but could you please write a story with Bill trapping Dipper in a (cursed Poppy field) making sleep forever.

**Sleep Forever More**

                He shouldn’t have trusted him

                HE shouldn’t have trusted _him._

                Dipper sluggishly ran through the field of red flowers as Bill’s echoing laugh followed him. He didn’t know what to do. His heart pounded, making him take in more of the poppy fused air.

                _“Run, run, run,”_ Bill chanted in a sing-song voice that sent a nauseous twist to Dipper’s stomach.

                Fighting back the nausea, he did run. He kept running even though his legs burned, begging him to stop. He had to get away. That perverse look Bill had given him was still clear in his mind. The way Bill’s _sanity_ slipped from his face as he stalked toward him. How his grinned stretched painfully across his face as the poppies grew out from under his feet and quick spread.

                He should have seen it coming.

                Bill had been hinting at something for days.

                And he just fell for it like an idiot Bill thought he was.

                _“As fast as you can,”_ Bill continued his little song.

                His voice seemed even closer now, but Dipper wasn’t sure. Everything around him was getting hazy.

                _“But I’ll catch you.”_

                Dipper screamed at the sudden voice in his ear, causing him to trip over his own feet. He fell headfirst into the flowers and a cloud of pollen form around him. He didn’t even have time to think about holding his breath before the toxic air filled his lungs and sent him into a coughing fit.

Clawed hands grabbed at his ankles, dragging him roughly back only to be flipped over. Bill hovered over him, grinning.

 _“Cause I’m the Boogeyman!”_ he laughed. “You sure make things interesting, kid.” Bill reached out and cupped his cheek. His gloved thumb brushed away some of the dirt that coated his cheek.

                Dipper made to move away from the demon’s touch, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t move. At all. His arms and even his legs felt heavy.

                “Calm down, Pine Tree,” Bill cooed. “Don’t try to fight it.” He let out an amused snort. “It’s not like you can anyways.”

                “B…ill,” Dipper gritted out as his jaw locked up. He knew this feeling. The heaviness of his body, the way that no matter how hard he tried to breathe in deeper and wake his body, he couldn’t.

                “You’re just making it harder on yourself,” Bill sighed as he carded his fingers through Dipper’s hair. His hat was long forgotten when he ran away from Bill. “You and I both know that you won’t be moving anytime soon.”

                _Or ever again,_ Bill’s voice echoed in Dipper’s mind. Whether it was his thoughts or not, it sent Dipper’s mind in a panic.

                _MOVE! For God’s sake, move!_ his mind screamed, but he could feel as everything slowed. His heart was calming, his breathing was little more that wisps of air.

                Bill smiled even more. “That’s the way, Pine Tree!” he cheered as he cupped both of Dipper’s cheeks in his cold hands. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against his with his eyes wide open.

                Dipper didn’t look away. He tried to glare and show every inch of his anger toward the demon.

                “Aww, don’t give me that, kid,” Bill teased. “This is for your own good! You were getting to close,” he sighed, leaning back from Dipper with his hands still holding his cheeks. “And I couldn’t kill you! Well, I could have, but I wasn’t about to lose my new toy!”

                If Dipper could move, he’d show Bill who was a toy.

                “That’s the spirit!” Bill grinned knowingly. “Keep that determination of yours. That’s what I like about you.” He let go of Dipper’s face and grabbed some of the nearby flowers. “I thought, what’s the best way of stopping you while still being able to keep you?” Dipper couldn’t even move away as Bill shoved them in his face, rubbing the flowers all around his nose.

                His eyelids started to droop as he fought desperately to keep them open.

                “It didn’t take long, mind you, but what better way to keep you then to hold you in the mindscape,” Bill said gleefully.

                _Bill! Bill no! Don’t do this!_

                “Sorry, Pine Tree,” Bill said unapologetically. “It was either this or kill you.”

                _THEN KILL ME!_

                A sharp grin came to Bill’s face as he stood up over him. “A little late for that.”

                His vision blurred as his lids became too heavy to hold open. _BILL!_

                “See you in your nightmares, kid.”


	58. Lovely Lumps

Prompt: Whenever Bill is alone in the shack or in the woods, he changes his body to a chubby sometimes shorter version instead of the one he made for Dipper. But one day he forgot that they would come back earlier and when he heard the door open slowly he kind of panics because for a second he forgot hot to change and was kind of embarrassed when pine tree saw him.

**Lovely Lumps**

                Bill giggled as he molded his hands into the plump vastness of his belly. The way his skin rolled over his fingers and squished pleasantly in his hands. He adored this form. It was nothing like the tall, thin rail of a body that he generally showed to Pine Tree. No, this form was just for him. It was much like his other form, short and wide, but oh so soft. He wished humans were more like this.

                Standing up from Pine Tree’s bed, Bill crossed the room toward the full length mirror and admired his pale belly sticking out from his unbuttoned shirt. His pants were stretched nicely across his buttocks and thighs. He placed a hand on hip as he struck a pose. Dare he say it? He looked-

                “Bill?”

                He did not shriek nor was there a quake throughout the shack when he feel to the floor in surprise. Spinning around, he turned toward the doorway to see Dipper standing there with a hand over his mouth, pink dusting his cheeks. The blood drained from Bill’s face.

                “Bill, is that you?” Dipper whispered as his hand dropped and he walked forward.

                “This isn’t what it looks like-” Bill started, standing midway through only to fall back down. Only downside from this body was the inability to easily get up.

                Dipper was at his side in an instant. “Are you alright?” he asked as he helped him up. His brown eyes were large in worry.

                Bill turned his gaze away, cursing as a blush rose to his cheeks. “I’m fine, Pine Tree,” he stated hotly.

                “Good,” was all Dipper said before cupping Bill’s warm cheeks and pulling him into a kiss. It was desperate as he deeply into Bill, nibbling on his lips as he pressed up against him. He breathed in deeply when he pulled back, face flushed with heat.

                Bill was breathing heavily with a dark blush on his own cheeks. “What was that?”

                Pressing his forehead against Bill’s, Dipper cracked open his eyes and smiled. “I love you.”

                Bill’s bottom lip stuck out in a pout. “That doesn’t answer my question, kid.”

                “Mm, I guess it doesn’t,” Dipper muttered before brushing his lips against Bill’s again.


	59. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a bunch of sentence prompts, so heads up!

Sentence Prompt: **"Who wouldn’t be angry you ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!"**

                Dipper glared at the demon, the discarded empty box of cereal on the floor at his feet. “Who wouldn’t be angry you ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!” he yelled, clenching his fists at his side.

                Bill looked up from his bowl of half eaten cereal, milk dripping from his chin. “…I missed you,” he mumbled through a mouth filled with milky cereal. When Dipper only continued to glare, Bill slowly started to smile, causing the food to squish out of his mouth and onto the table.

                His fists shook as his anger subsided. Looking away from the demon, Dipper sighed. “Yeah…I missed you too,” he whispered. He wrapped his arms around his chest, seeking any comfort he could find. Three years. Three long years of believing Bill was dead. Not even being able to dream during that time. And he has the audacity to show up like none of this happen? Dipper was more than tempted to grab the journal and exorcize his demon ass back to the mindscape.

                Arms wrapped around him, pulling him to a slightly damp chest. “If I say I’m sorry, will you stop crying?” Bill murmured, resting his head on top of Dipper’s.

                Dipper rubbed his face into Bill’s chest, wiping away the tears he didn’t notice. “It might help,” he said, begrudgingly.

                Bill took in a deep breath that was large enough to push Dipper back. “I’m sorry,” he sighed out as anti-climactic as possible.

                “I don’t believe you,” Dipper grumbled as he wrapped his arms loosely around Bill’s waist.

                “You shouldn’t. I lie. A lot.”

                Rolling his eyes, Dipper turned his head to relax comfortably against Bill’s chest when he felt his being smeared with something wet. He leaned back, tentatively, to see wet cereal sullying Bill’s shirt and now his cheek. “You’re disgusting.”

                Bill barked out a laugh, pulling Dipper back to him and smearing even more soggy cereal on the other.

                “Let go!” he yelled as he struggled against Bill, but he was pulled in tight enough that he could barely move.

                “That’s pretty cruel of you, Pine Tree,” Bill cooed. “I haven’t been able to hug you for three years. I’m not about to let go now.”

                A blush broke out on Dipper’s face as he wiggled in his confinement. “B-but the cereal…”

                “Are you really going to complain about that?” Bill asked, mocking shock.

                “…No,” Dipper sighed, relaxing again in the hold. It had been far too long. He could stand the nasty cereal a little longer.


	60. Underwear

Sentence prompt: **"I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else."**

                Dipper buried his face in his hands, refusing to look up for even a second. “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else,” he stated after Bill came bursting into the room, stark naked.

                “You’re no fun,” Bill pouting as he walked further into the room, shutting Dipper’s door behind him.

                The shuffling of drawers could be heard as Dipper waiting agonizingly patient for Bill to get dressed. What was so important that Bill had to rush from his shower to tell him?

                “Alright, prudence, I’m dressed,” Bill mocked.

                Dipper looked up and felt his face flushing even deeper. “IS THAT MY UNDERWEAR!?”

                Bill hummed as he looked down at the boxers. “It seems that they are,” he answered with a smirk. “Want them back?” he asked, hooking his thumb through the elastic band.

                Turning an impossible shade of red, Dipper covered his eyes and whimpered. “N-n-no! K-keep them!” he yelled. “For the love of God, keep them on!”

                “You really are no fun, Pine Tree.”

                “And you’re a pervert,” Dipper shot back as he tried to calm down. “What did you want to tell me anyways?” He looked up at the smirking demon and glared slightly.

                Bill paused, blinking as he tried to remember what he was going to say. Suddenly his eye widened and his face split into a wide grin. “I have a great ass!”

                All the air in him flew out as he looked at Bill in shock.

                Bill had turned around and grabbed his bum as he wiggled it. “It is the most glorious thing! So squishy,” he dragged out as he played with the flesh.

                Dipper’s head dropped into his hands as he wondered what he ever did to deserve this. He should have never helped Bill get a body.

                “Come on Pine Tree! Feel them!”


	61. Struck

Sentence Prompt: **"Fuck I feel like I got hit by a car… Wait I did? And it was your car?"**

                Shakily, Dipper pushed himself up onto his arms, grunting at the pain that spread across his side. What happened? His feet scrapped across the pavement as he stumbled to his feet.

                “DIPPER!”

                He nearly screamed as his sister’s yell sent throbbing discomfort throughout his head. Grasping the sides of his head, he looked up to see her running to his side. “…Fuck,” he grumbled as she came closer. “I feel like I got hit by a car,” he said somewhat jokingly, but the smile he tried to give was more of a grimace than anything.

                Mabel stumbled to a stop, looking away from him as she gave a weak laugh. “About that…”

                Blinking, Dipper looked behind her to see Stan’s car parked a little down the road. “Wait…I did…” He got hit. With a car. “AND IT WAS YOUR CAR?!” he yelled, instantly regretting it when his head began aching again.

                She quickly put her hands up in defense. “It’s not what you think!”

                “HEY PINE TREE! YOU GOING TO GET OUT OF THE ROAD!” came from Stan’s car. Dipper could see a familiar demon peeking out of the driver’s seat window with a smug ass grin spread across his face.

                “Bill,” Dipper hissed. “You HIT me?” he forced out as he staggered his way to the car.

                Bill’s grin never slipped as Dipper came in. “Yep. Sure did.”

                Dipper gaped at the other. “WHY?”

                Bill shrugged. “I just saw you walking and I thought ‘I’m going to hit that’.”

                Dipper had no words to describe the shock and anger that bubbled up in his chest. “You-you,” he couldn’t even talk. It came out more like a frustrated scream. “WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING DRIVING?” he finally yelled.

                “Got to learn driving,” Bill answered simple. “Anyways, let’s go Shooting Star!” the demon called out to his sister who was actually making her way back to the passenger’s seat.

                “Mabel!”

                “Sorry, Dipper. Someone’s got to watch him,” she apologized as she gave him a tired smile. “Call Wendy, I’m sure she can come pick you up. There’s no way you’ll be able to walk back…”

                Bill’s grin fell at that. “No, call one of the Stans. I already called dibs. Red will have to stay back.”

                “How….when?” What the hell did Bill even mean by that? Dipper just shook his head. He hurt far too much to try and figure out what the demon meant. “I’m calling Wendy, see ya,” he grumbled as he started to walk away.

                “No you’re not!” Bill started as he got out of the car and stomped after him. “I already hit you. It shows that you are taken.”

                Dipper couldn’t stop himself from turning to the demon in confusion. “What does that even mean?”

                “I hit you. Shooting Star explained it all about flirtations,” Bill stated proudly.

                Then it came to him. “You mean ‘hit on’. You hit on me? When?” Dipper asked. He couldn’t think of a time the demon flirted with him.

                Bill frowned, almost to a pout. “Just a few minutes go. Did I hit too hard? I know you humans are weak, but I thought you’d be able to take it.”

                If his head wasn’t hurting so much, he’d smack it at the sheer idiocy he was hearing. “You hit me with the car and you think that is flirting!?”

                “It’s not?”

                “NO!”

                “…Well that’s not fun,” Bill mumbled in thought.

                “Unbelievable.” Dipper turned back around and started down the road. He barely got his phone out of his pocket when he felt arms scoop him up into the air. “WHAT THE HELL!?”

                “I’m not about to let you call Red after all my hard work,” Bill answered. “I’m taking you home.”

                “There is no way in hell I’m getting in the car with you!” He was put in the car and back at the shack in record time. The backseat has his hand impressions.


	62. Blood and Coffee

**Sentence Prompt: "You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen."**

                It was barely six in the morning and Dipper had to get ready to open the Mystery Shack. So of course, the moment he walked into the kitchen, he spotted a body. Surrounded by blood. Not even surprised anymore, he knelt by the body and pressed his fingers to the cold neck. No pulse. Standing back up, he looked down to see blood staining the knees of his pants. There was no amount of coffee that could fix this. “You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen…” he grumbled with a sigh. “Actually bring home any bodies needs to stop in general.”

                “Where else am I supposed to put them?” Bill asked, walking into the kitchen with a hack saw and trash bags.

                “Your room?” Dipper suggested as he walked to the coffeemaker.

                “That’s your room as well, Pine Tree,” Bill answered.

                “Not for much longer…” Dipper mumbled as he filled the coffeemaker with water and pressed the power switch.

                “What was that?” Bill asked as he started taking apart the body.

                Dipper looked away from the tearing flesh. He’s never been able to get used to it after all these times. “Nothing,” he replied as he willed the machine to fix his coffee quicker. He needed a bath now that’s to Bill.

                “I’ll get it out of you later!” Bill grunted before a sickening pop came from his direction.

                “Mhmm,” Dipper hummed, distracted by the coffee that started to drip. “We really need to find you a better hobby,” he said once the coffee was done and he could pour himself a cup.

                “I like this hobby,” the demon quickly replied as he stuffed body parts into the bag.

                Dipper took a long sip of his coffee. “I’m sure you do.” He stepped over the bag and made his way toward the door.

                “What? No kiss?”

                A smile pulled at Dipper’s mouth, making him turn back to Bill. The demon smiled up at him with blood smeared on his forehead and cheek. Dipper shuffled over to him, side stepping the mess and leaned down to brush a light kiss to Bill’s lips. “Better?”

                “For now,” Bill answered. “No go get a shower. We have customers in less than an hour.”


	63. Shower Day

Here’s a bit of fluff for you, darling. I hope you feel better and know that you are loved no matter what anyone says. (Okay that sounded sappy, but the truth nevertheless).

**Shower Day**

                Arms wrapped around his shoulders as a nose buried itself into Dipper’s hair. “Hello Bill.”

                The person behind him hummed in delight, taking a deep breath. “Shower day,” Bill purred as he nuzzled the back of Dipper’s head.

                “Uh-huh,” he hummed as he flipped another page of his book. This happened nearly every time Dipper took a shower anymore. Bill at first would find any excuse to mess with his hair or stand closer to him, but now he shows no hesitance in latching onto Dipper the first moment he can.

                Bill’s fingers ran through the damp hair, pulling it away from Dipper’s face. “It smells so good,” Bill moaned as he breathed in the scent of Dipper’s hair again.

                “That’s because he finally took a bath~,” Mabel sang as she walked by the door.

                Dipper sent an obscene gesture in his sister’s general direction. “I take a bath…regularly,” he mumbled. Bill continued to play with his hair, humming some strange tune as Dipper read. It wasn’t until Dipper hit the next chapter that someone started lifting up his arms. While keeping his eyes on the page, he lifted his arms high enough for Bill to slither up into his lap. Bill wiggled himself around till his legs and arms were wrapped loosely around Dipper’s waist and his head buried in the crook of his neck.

                “Comfortable?” Dipper asked as soon as Bill stilled.

                “Yes,” he sighed his answer.

                Dipper held the book in one hand as he draped his arm across Bill’s back, rubbing small circles. It wasn’t long before the demon was asleep in his lap. Unfortunately, his legs fell asleep as well.


	64. Summoning

Sentence Prompt: **"That is the tenth demon summoning this week holy shit." (** Slight Billdip)

                He could feel the familiar tug as a soft chanting hummed in his ears. Giving his sister a knowing look, Dipper allowed himself to be summoned. He slipped from the mindscape and into the human realm, specifically a familiar room. Burnt marks covered the bedroom floor, as per usual, but a new set was placed bellow him. It was circled in lit candles and in the center of his summoning circle was some dead thing. He wasn’t exactly sure what it was, but he was sure the blond young man will tell him.

                 “Bill,” Dipper started, gazing down at the human who smirked up at him. “That is the tenth summoning this week and- holy shit!” he screeched the last bit when the so called carcass started to move. He REALLY didn’t like whatever that thing was. He floated higher above the creature, noting that even more blood seeped out of it as it moved.

                “Not exactly ‘holy’, Pine Tree,” Bill teased with a chuckle, using that infernal nickname.

                Dipper glared at the maddening human. “Don’t you have anything better to do, _child_?”

                Bill didn’t even seem bothered by being called a child. No, he started to smile impossibly more. “I want to make a deal,” he stated.

                “Good for you, but the answer is still no,” Dipper sighed as he crossed his arms. “You should know by now that my answer will continued to be no. Why don’t you give up?”

                The young man shrugged. “I don’t give up easily. I think you should be the one to give up and just agree to help me out already,” he retorted. “If you don’t, I’ll just summon you again.” It sounded more like a warning then a jest in Dipper’s ears. “You know what they say, eleventh time’s the charm!”

                “Nobody says that,” Dipper muttered as he tried not to set the kid’s ass on fire.

                “I say that.”

                “As I said, nobody.”

                “Now that’s just cold, Pine Tree,” Bill pouted.

                Rolling his eyes, Dipper turned away from the other. “If that’s all, I’m leaving.”

                “I’ll just summon you again.”

                Dipper turned his gaze back on the human to see a strange frown marring his face. He found himself humming in interest instead of popping out of here like he first planned.

                “I’ve changed what I want,” Bill continued.

                “Giving you ultimate power was a bit out of my ability,” Dipper commented softly.

                Bill shrugged again. “That could have been better thought out, I’d admit.” He stepped up toward the edge of the circle, locking his eyes with Dipper’s. “I want to become a demon.”

                This was probably the first time Dipper’s mind ever silenced in shock. If Mabel was here, she’d be laughing her ass off at this moment. She was probably watching anyways. “A demon?”

                Bill nodded. “I get the power I want and from what I’ve seen, I can grow that power to the level I want.”

                Dipper floated back as if he were sitting. “You’d be right,” he sighed. “And what do I get out of this?” Even if the boy gave him his soul, Dipper doubted he’d want Bill as a slave. It couldn’t end up well to have that human a demon that would be constantly nearby.

                Bill’s eyes hooded. “I’m sure we can figure out some kind of _payment_ ,” the boy actually purred!

                Heat flamed at Dipper’s cheeks. He quickly tried to cover it with a cough. “If you can’t think of something, I’m leaving.”

                The human’s eyes actually widened in shock. “Wait!” he called out, reaching past the safety of the outer circle and grasping Dipper’s hand. “It was a joke.”

                Dipper stared at the hand. It was so warm against his skin. He slowly slid his eyes back to the blues of the other’s. Such a pretty shade. “You know, I could remove your hand. Permanently,” he threatened.

                Bill quickly pulled back his hand.

                “Now, I may be willing to accept that deal of yours,” Dipper went on. “Usually I wouldn’t dare change a human, but I may if you agree to a few…stipulations.”

                A look of seriousness took over Bill’s normally mischievous face. “What stipulations?”

                “When I give you your powers, you must _never_ attack my sister or I,” he started, holding up a single finger.

                “Sister? How am I supposed to know who your sister is?” Bill questioned.

                “Oh, you’ll know her,” was all Dipper would give as an answer. “Two you are not allowed to summon me.”

                Bill frowned at that.

                “That is all you have to do.”

                “I’ll agree, though I doubt I’d ever attack you,” the blond approved.

                  _You say that now_. “Alright,” Dipper said as he held out a hand. “Do we have a deal?”

                Not even a moment of hesitation and Bill’s hand grasped his. Dark gold flames wrapped around their hands and Dipper grinned as the power flowed through him. He tugged the human in close and grabbed his jaw.

                “What are you doing?” Bill muttered as he stared up at him wide eyed.

                “Making you into a demon,” Dipper grinned. He pulled his hand out of Bill’s grasp and raised it high. It had to be quick. Striking down, his fingers wrapped around a fleshy orb and pulled. Bill screamed and jerked in his hold, but it didn’t stop Dipper from removing his eye. Dipper only released him when the eye was safely in his hand.

                “WHAT THE HELL?” Bill screamed as he clutched the empty socket.

                “What the hell indeed,” Dipper mused with a sharp grin. Gold flames surrounded the hand, which grasped the blue eye, as he chanted an old spell

                Blue flames formed around Bill, inching their way up his body.

                “You might feel some discomfort!” Dipper voiced just before another set of screams came from Bill as the fire burned _into_ him. It was the feeling out his soul being twisted, reformed. Even now the human didn’t smell _human_ anymore.

                “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about demons, Cipher!” Dipper yelled over the cries. “If you survive, come find me! I may be generous enough to tell you!”

                Bill only screamed in response.

                Dipper leaned down in close to the other to see his skin flushed an alarming shade of red. “Just remember every demon is different! You’ll need to hurry in finding your food source! If you don’t, you’ll die before you can even find me!”

                Still no audible response.

                “Remember what I said!” was the last thing Dipper yelled to the soon to be demon before he disappeared in a flash of glowing light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this one. I kind of want to write more to it.


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt List

These are prompts I was given that I don’t have much to say on and are all up for grabs. Some have who suggested the prompt, some don’t. If I have something to say, it is in bold. I may write more, but who knows. 

·         Flickering Ember: Immortal!Older!Dipper, Child!Bill. Bill didn’t realize exactly how painful it would be for Pine Tree to watch everyone he ever loved die around him. Still. It was better than him dying because of one of his stupid dates. (Told from Bill’s POV, maybe? Hopefully?)

·         Flickering Ember: Child!Bill, Child!Dipper. Bill gets Dipper and himself expelled. Why? Because Bill was defending Dipper from some bullies! (So what if he over-reacted to them just pushing him around a little? They deserved those burns, damnit!)

·         Flickering Ember: Human!Bill, Normal!Dipper. Dipper confides in Bill about Mabel’s and his less-than-stellar, never home parents.

·         Craftymew: Prompt: older Dipper and Bill go out for drinks.

·         Teal732000: Can u do a prompt where Dipper is trying to teach Bill how to build a snow man for the first time in his human form?

·         Anonymous said: Prompt: Dipper is curious about bills previous life he had before he was a demon and tries to ask the demon but he doesn’t want to tell him so he tries to find it out himself. with either a spell or something else. It kind of ends with bill probably crying.  **(Maybe instead of a spell, have another demon come in and Dipper asks them about Bill and the things he hears are horrible. Dipper confronts Bill and Bill tells his side, breaking from finally telling someone what he’s gone through.)**

There is a lot more under here.

·         Anonymous said: prompt idea! bill always calls dipper “kid,” even as he gets older. but dipper is sick and tired of his crushes seeing him as a child so he confronts bill about it, like “why do you still call me kid?? i’m not a kid anymore!!” and bill is really amused

·         Anonymous said: Prompt idea if you’ll take it: Bill used the copier to make about a dozen of himself so he can run around and make the day perfect for Dipper. Maybe it’s the twins birthday or Dipper was just having a sucky week but Bill is EVERYWHERE either out in the open or being sneaky of only letting Dipper see one of him at a time. Bonus if at the end of the day when he tries to get one on one time with Dipper all the Bill’s want that but being possessive they don’t want to share even with himself.  **(There needs to be a Bill dog-pile somewhere in this.)**

·         Anonymous said: Sorry, this ask is really long. I have this headcanon about mindscape demons and how they acquire human forms: one way is to “unlock” a range of human emotions or successfully empathizing with them. Doing this prepares them for the delicate task of crafting a shell of a soul strong enough to withstand their pure energy, but still very much human. The whole “feeling the feels” is important because demons only experience varying degrees of satisfaction, anger, mild disappointment, and occasionally fear. So basically, my prompt is Bill going through all this feelsy-weelsy stuff. He probably gets stuck to the Pines for (reasons I haven’t thought of yet) and unintentionally goes through all this preferably over a course of some years. To be honest I’m only in it for the BillDip, but coercing Bill into emotional turmoil is fun. Sorry again about the length of the ask. Thanks for reading, though.  **(I really like this one and wish I could put the time into this. It deserves a lot more that a few hundred words).**

·         Anonymous said: prompt: how about billdip where bill keeps placing mistletoe all over the mystery shack to get as many kisses from dipper as possible and dipper’s just like, “where is all this even COMING FROM??” but still kisses bill every time they end up under the mistletoe together

·         Anonymous said: Cipherpines~ Dipper left Gravity Falls for a few years and Bill, unable to follow, had to wait. Finally, Dipper comes back all grown up, intent on finding his demon boyfriend. Basically a prompt about a surprising (possibly tearful) reunion between the two, please c;

·         Anonymous said: Billdip fic where demon!Bill realizes he has feelings or Dipper after Dipper does something adorable and he starts to randomly show up in Dipper’s life, trying to flirt or something but failing miserably(He’s a demon, they don’t know how to flirt!) before Dipper realizes what’s going on and kisses him on his triangle ‘cheek.’

·         Also could you do one where Dipper goes exploring fir something in the woods and then bill finds him , teases him and threatens to take him away unless dipper can fight his way out with a magic battle against Bill . So dipper agrees and when they battle Bill will make it look like dipper is winning but when he tries to do the finishing spell than Bill shows his true power and to rub it in tells dipper that he was just playing with him like a Cat that plays with a mouse :3 ! I would love that but if not your awesome anyway ! if you do use my idea you could just summarize it instead of tge whole thing if you like lol Bye

·         I know this is kind of random but I thought of a neat billdip fic idea that you can write if you wanted or show someone else. I tried to keep it some what freeform so that whoever can have fun with the au. It’s a human Bill au loosely based on Jekyll and Hyde where Bill is dealing with his alter-ego “Mr. Cipher” who is trying to kill Bill and take over his body. Bill eventually meets Dipper who is curious and a little suspicious of the man.

·         May I suggest a one shot where a disguised Bill tricks Mabel into selling her brother? And Bill’s desperately trying to convince Dipper to stay with him while Pacifica Stan and Mabel go searching? Mabel learns to balance her inner child and growing up, Pacifica learns it’s ok to love, Stan learns he has to cherish those he may take for granted, and Bill learns love can come in many ways and sometimes true love is letting go? And maybe it can be Billdip and Mabifica???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more chapters with other more detailed prompts/works in progress.


End file.
